9 Lives
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: Kyoko minding her own busyness when arriving at LME runs in to three girls; a 9 year old, a 15 year old, and a 25 year old, who refer to themselves as Fate. Next thing Kyoko knows; she's a cat, and Japan's most wanted bachelor is taking her home.
1. Be careful what you wish for

a/n: crud I was hoping to have this up on Valentine's day, sowell today will have to work.

9 Lives.

**Prelude. **

Kyoko looked out the window in her room. '_I hope Tsuruga-san is alright, he didn't seem himself today._' Kyoko looked up at the night sky, suddenly a light shot across the sky making Kyoko let out a small squeal of delight.

"A shooting star!" Kyoko nearly shouted. She thought for a second before making her wish, then she thought of it.

"I wish I could cheer up Tsuruga-san, just like he always does for me!"

At the same time a few miles away Ren, was sitting on his couch in his apartment.

He let out a sigh; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Tomorrow for some reason he had the whole day off; thanks to the President that is. Ren didn't know what to really do with a whole day off. He did have half days off before, but he couldn't remember the last time he had a whole day off. What would he do with all that free time? And he couldn't spend it with Kyoko either; since she had work that day.

"I wish I could spend just one day alone with Kyoko, just the two of us," Ren said absentmindedly. What Ren didn't know was right when he said that a shooting star shot across the night sky.

**Chapter 1**

Kyoko had arrived at LME and was locking up her bike, when she heard someone walk up behind her, glancing over her shoulder she saw three girls standing there.

"Um yes may I help you?" Kyoko asked standing up. The three girls looked at each other silently. The youngest of the three girls glanced at Kyoko; she looked to be nine had piercing blue eyes and shoulder length blond curly hair. Kyoko thought she looked a little like Maria. Kyoko waved and the girl abruptly turned away.

Kyoko's hand froze in the air. Okay what was up with that?

"Excuse me," Kyoko said, "did you need something from me?" The oldest of the three girls looked at her; she looked like she was 25, she had grayish blue eyes and long blond hair in high pony. She walked up to Kyoko.

"Sorry," She said with an apologetic smile, "but would you happen to be Mogami Kyoko?" she asked. Kyoko nodded.

"Yes, is there something you need?"

The girls looked at each other; this time the third one who seemed to be between the ages of the first two stepped forward; she looked to be about fifteen, green eyes, and with messy just under the chin auburn hair.

"Yes there is," she said cheerily, "But first why don't we introduce ourselves? Hi I'm Present, as in the time period it is right now." Present gave Kyoko mischievous smile.

"Hello I'm Future, as in the time to come," said the girl who looked to be about twenty-five. She then elbowed Present and gave her a glare.

"Hi," said a quiet voice from behind Future; the girl with the curly blond hair shyly came out from standing behind Future.

"I'm Past, as in the time spent," she said with a small smile. Kyoko gave a small wave to the shy girl. Then Kyoko remembered she was being rude.

"Oh I'm sorry I am Mogami Kyoko," Kyoko said bowing. A snort came from Present.

"Yeah we know that, that's why we're here." Future shot Present a glare.

"What?" Present asked defensive. "Stop being rude," she said.

"What is it you need?" Kyoko asked. Although she didn't want to be rude, she did have to get to work. Present gave Kyoko a big smile.

"Glad you asked," she said walking up to Kyoko and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"The thing is, well sorry but you're going to miss work today. But don't worry the President knows."

Kyoko jumped back and away from Present '_what is this, are they going to mug me, and in broad daylight?'_ Kyoko glanced at LME; the entrance was about thirty feet or so way. If Kyoko made a bolt for it she could most likely make it. But what if they have weapons? Kyoko looked back at the three girls; they didn't seem to have any weapons on them at all.

"Oh Present, you scared her," Past said, "Please don't run Kyoko-chan, we're not going to hurt you," Past pleaded. Kyoko looked wearily at the little girl, could she really be a mugger?

"Yeah we don't mean you any harm," Future said, "Present just like to mess with people." Future shot another glare towards Present, who just crossed her arms and sulked.

Kyoko smiled nervously at Future. "So what did you need?"

Past all of the sudden didn't seem shy and started jumping up and down. "Spent a day with Tsuruga Ren!" she said happily. Kyoko nearly toppled over.

"WHAT!"

Present rolled her eyes. "She's not just going to do it Past, you need to set up a scenario." Present clapped her hands together and there was suddenly orange gray smoke everywhere.

"PRESENT! What are you doing!" Future demanded. Kyoko started coughing. '_They really are muggers!'_

"I'm so sorry about this Kyoko-chan," came Past's voice.

"Yeah it wasn't supposed to happen this way," Future said.

Suddenly the smoke was gone and so were the three girls. Kyoko shook her head.

'_Well I don't think they took anything_.'

Kyoko felt funny though; everything sounded so loud!

"Well what do we have here?" said a voice Kyoko knew all too well.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said turning around; Kyoko was then caught off by two things: 1: Tsuruga-san seem to tower over her…_way _more than usual.

And 2: her voice sounded weird. In fact it didn't sound like a voice at all, more like a cat's-

"Hey kitty," Ren said reaching down to pet the small fluffy white and black calico.

Kyoko stood frozen as Ren's big hand descended upon her. "TSURUGA-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kyoko demanded. But instead of her voice coming out, it was a long cat's meow.

Kyoko froze as Ren brought his hand down gently on her head.

In this world, there are several types of people. Some love dogs, and some love cats. In Ren's case he liked both; just because he didn't own one didn't mean he didn't like animals, he just didn't have the time to take care of one.

And now one might wonder; why is Ren outside of LME if he has the day off. If anyone asked him he would say that he was just going for a walk and ended up there. But his real reason was since he had the day off he was hoping to run into Kyoko and try to subtlety ask her to lunch.

Kyoko was on the verge of a heart-attack; Ren was a giant and he was petting her head. Kyoko put a hand to her chest in an attempt to slow her heart rate, and that's when she noticed it; she had fur on her chest. Kyoko looked down and felt her blood run cold, not only was she not wearing clothes, she was covered in fur. And the hand on her chest wasn't a hand at all; it was a white and black paw. Kyoko suddenly felt very light headed. She didn't know how and it seemed impossible but there was no doubt about it Kyoko had turned into a cat, and Japanese sexiest and most wanted bachelor was picking her up.

"I bet Kyoko would love to see you," Ren said looking the kitty in its big auburn colored eyes. The cat mewed. Ren chuckled, "I guess you want to see her too."

Kyoko was freaking out. "Tsuruga-san! Please don't you understand me! I am Kyoko! HELP ME!"

The cat started mewing franticly.

"Are you hungry?" Ren asked. The kitten looked at Ren with pitiful eyes. "I guess I could take you home and feed you some milk Kyoko brought over before I show you to her," Ren said holding the kitty against him… [Insert fan-girls' scream at Ren holding a kitty: here]

a/n: okay the reason why Ren is taking the cat home is in the back of his mind he was thinking "A _perfect_ reason to invite Kyoko over [this is for laughs people]  
>_<p>

Lory was sitting in his office when three girls just seemed to appear out of nowhere and walked up to his desk. Lory looked up at them.

"I'm assuming it went well," Lory said. Present nodded.

"Yeah, I say it went great!" She said with a smirk, Future let out a sigh.

"By going well, you mean they'll spent the day together, then yes it went well," Future said with an annoyed look towards Present. Present caught the look Future was giving her and got defensive.

"What?" She asked, throwing her arms up. Future glared at her.

"You know very well _what_," She said in an irritated tone. "Out of everyway this could have gone you decide to turn her into a CAT!" Future said. Present crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well at least they'll spend the day together," She muttered. Future started giving Present a mother speech about how she should do things.

Lory looked down at the nine year old girl; Past.

"Are they always like that?" He asked. Past gave an enthusiastic nod making her blond curls bounce.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "but on the bright-side Ren-san and Kyoko-chan, will spend the day together," Past said giving Lory a big smile.

"Yeah and I'll finally be able to use this baby on that Mogami girl."

Lory and Past turned to see who was talking. A boy of about sixteen was sitting on the windowsill holding an arrow with a heart-shaped head. He was dressed in jeans with holes in the knees and a gray tank with a leather vest over it and swung over his shoulder was a quiver (container of arrows, worn on back) and crossbow, he jump off the windowsill and walked up to them.

"Hello prez, Cupid of the twenty-first century at your serves," The boy said taking a bow, Past looked at Cupid.

"I've been meaning to ask, but do those things hurt?" Past asked pointing at the arrow in Cupid's hand. Cupid looked down at the arrow,

"What these things?" he said tossing the arrow so it flipped in the air then caught it, "Nah, watch." Cupid took the arrow and walked behind Present. Present spun around.

"You touch me with that thing, and I'll kill you," She said pointing a finger at him, Cupid put his hands in the air.

"Okay," He said backing up defensively. Past chuckled.

"Cupid has a crush on Present," Past said to Lory. Cupid's face got red.

"I-I do not!" He said indignantly. Future let a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Cupid, she likes you too," Future said patting him on the back. Now it was Present turn to get all flustered.

"W-what, don't go around spreading gobbledygook!" Present said blush beet red. Lory laughed; at least with these two, the only reason they weren't together was do to their pride.

"You sure that things gonna work on her now?" Lory asked pointing to the arrow Cupid had.

"Totally," Cupid said twirling the arrow in his fingers, "by this time tomorrow Kyoko will finally realize her feeling for Ren," Cupid said putting the arrow back in the quiver. Past tilted her head.

"But isn't using those things like forcing her to love him?" Past asked concernedly.

Lory nodded. "Even though I want the two of them together, I don't want anyone being forced to love somebody, that isn't love then at all," Lory said.

"Ah, don't worry about it; these arrows don't force anyone to love anybody, their more of a... um how should I put this: A giant neon-sign in the heart saying: 'HEY see this PERSON? Yeah that feeling you got, that's called LOVE!' or something like that." Cupid said with a shrug.

"Splendid then," Lory said happily, then something occurred to him, he looked over at Cupid. "Why haven't you used an arrow on Mogami-san, before?" He asked.

"Ah that," Cupid said with a small frown, "my arrows don't force people to love others, their just little helpers so people realize their feelings, but if someone is determined not to love, or they refuse to even see it, it's like their holding up a shield or in Kyoko's case these little things we like to call 'grudges', that the arrows can't penetrate, thus making the arrows no help. But right now Kyoko's defenses are down and she doesn't know it, so I just need to hit her with this baby," Cupid said taking an arrow out of the quiver and holding it up, "and she'll finally realize that what she thinks is respect is really love," Cupid said with a smile.

"So right now Mogami-san is in love with Ren?" Lory asked, hoping to confirm his theory.

"Duh!" All four spirits say at once.

"It's so obvious," Present says.

"That's what I thought," Lory said. "But I wish we could see how this story will unfold," Lory said thoughtfully.

"Oh you can," Past said.

"PAST!" Future scolded.

"What?" Past asked.

"Wait you mean, we can see how Ren and Kyoko's day together goes?" Lory asked.

Past, Cupid and Present all nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then why don't we?" Lory asked.

"We're not really supposed to," Future said, "it's against the rules."

"Oh come on, don't you wanna see how it all pans out?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah come on, please?" Past begged. Future fidgeted at all the puppy dog eyes she was getting.

"Oh fine, lets see how it goes," Future said.

"YEAH!" the other four said at once.

"We are so gonna get in trouble for this later," Future said with a wave of her hand. Suddenly a big TV appeared in the room, Lory, Cupid, Present, Past and Future all sat down on a big couch; Cupid had popcorn in hand and offered some to the others, who happily took the snack.

The TV turned on and Ren appeared on the screen. He was walking down the street holding a small black and white kitty in his hands.

Kyoko was mortified as Ren held her in one arm against his chest and used his other hand to open the door to his apartment; Ren pushed the door open and walked in, he kicked off his shoes and flipped on the lights.

"Here we are," Ren said closing the door; he walked over to the couch and flopped down still holding the little kitty.

Kyoko sat froze on Ren's lap, _'what do I do?_' Kyoko was so edgy she didn't notice her hair was all standing on ends and her claws were coming out.

"Ow!" Ren said with a wince as the kitty's small claws extended and stabbed through his pants pricking his thigh, Ren carefully picked up the kitty.

"Hey, you don't need to be scared, you're safe here," Ren said holding the kitty in one hand at eye level and petting her with the other; Kyoko couldn't help but purr it just felt sooo niiiiiice. Ren chuckled as the kitty moved its head so he could pet under her chin.

"We need to think of a name for you," Ren said laying the kitty on his stomach; he looked at the pink ribbon around the kitty's neck, the words 'Love Me' was written in shiny gold thread. Ren chuckled; the cat suddenly reminded him of Kyoko. Ren was half tempted to name the kitty Kyoko, but dismissed the idea finding it embarrassing.

"What would Kyoko think of me if I named you after her? Not to mention what Yashiro would do to me; endless teasing and shrewd comments," Ren said rubbing the kitty's ear.

"But if I did," Ren said thoughtfully, although he wouldn't name the kitty after Kyoko, it was a little fun just to think about it, "I wonder if she would know what that meant?" Ren looked mischievous at the kitty.

Kyoko was puzzled and embarrassed. 1: Why would Tsuruga-san want to name a kitten after her, and 2: What the heck did it mean if you name an animal after someone you knew!

'_That's it I can't take it anymore!'_ Kyoko thought _'not only am I a cat Tsuruga-san is acting weird!'_ Kyoko started backing away from Ren.

"Hey where are you going?" Ren asked picking up the kitty before she could walk right off his lap. The kitty let out a long -and rather loud for such a small animal- meow.

Ren was taken aback, "Did I hurt you?" The kitten started squirming in his hands.

"Oh right you're probably hungry, sorry." Ren stood up and walked to the kitchen. He set the kitten down on the counter and opened the refrigerator.

Kyoko was stunned; how could Tsuruga-san just set an animal on the counter top? _'I should really get off.'_ Kyoko took one step forward and started to slide…_'AHH I forgot the counter was steel!"_ Kyoko stopped just at the edge of the counter. _'Phew that was clos-' _Kyoko had started to sit down which caused her to slid forward and off the counter.

Ren and just grabbed the milk and turned back towards the counter when he saw the kitty slid right off the edge.

"Whoa!" Ren nimbly reached out and caught her. "Careful…well I guess I shouldn't have set you there."

Ren placed her on the ground and went to a cabinet for a saucer. Kyoko collapsed on the floor. _'I thought I was going to DIE!'_ Kyoko glanced around; Tsuruga-san's kitchen looked quite different from this angle. Something suddenly caught Kyoko's nose. She sniffed the air and she smelled it again. She started following the smell; it was odd, not exactly a good smell. And when she found the cause her stomach turned it was coming from the trashcan, and Kyoko could tell what it was.

Ren looked under the kitchen table, nope no kitten. _'I really shouldn't have set down such a small kitty in my kitchen,' _Ren criticized himself. He stood up.

"Here kitty, kitty, I got you a nice saucer of milk." Ren then heard a faint sound coming from the other side of the counter; he walked around it and saw the little kitty backed up against the cabinets hissing at the trashcan.

Ren raised an eyebrow at the kitty. "What's wrong? It's just a trashcan." He bent down to pick up the kitty when she turned her head and-glared at him?

Ren stopped his hand a few inches away from the kitty; he glanced back at the trashcan. "Maybe it's the instant ramen I had last night and didn't finish, but it couldn't smell that bad."

Kyoko looked at Tsuruga-san dumbfounded. "Instant ramen? You had INSTANT RAMEN?"…and he didn't even finish it :p

Ren had opened the lid to the trashcan when he heard a low growl coming from behind him he turned and saw the kitty looking at him angrily with a dark aura emanating off her.

"I guess it does smell bad," Ren said.

Ren took out the trash with the instant ramen container and when he came back in the kitten was sitting at the entry of the kitchen glaring at him and meowing loudly.

"Tsuruga-san, how could you eat instant ramen, it's bad for YOU! And on top of that you didn't even finish it!" Kyoko yelled.

"I know you're hungry," Ren said walking into the kitchen again. He took the saucer of milk off the counter and placed it on the floor in front of the kitty.

Kyoko looked down at the saucer of milk in front of her then up at Ren; he was sitting at the kitchen table going through some scripts. He seemed to be concentrating hard. Kyoko looked back at the milk, she had eaten breakfast and wasn't really hungry. Kyoko let out a sigh how was she going to get back to being a human. She laid down placing her head in her hands [paws] and let out a long sigh.

Ren read over the script for what felt like the millionth time, he now knew all his lines and his co-star's. He had always been good with remembering his lines, but he had never had this much time on his hands, he didn't know what to do with it. He glanced down at the kitten, she was just laying in front of her milk looking like all hope was lost.

"Hey girl what's wrong?" Ren asked while getting up and walking over to her. The kitty looked up at him and let out a pitiful meow. Ren crouched down and petted her gently on the head. The kitten seemed to sigh.

"I've never really owned a pet before." -Ren then thought about the chicken, did that count?- Then he also realized he was talking to the cat, like some crazy animal lover, he let out a defeated sigh, well at least Yashiro wasn't here.

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore; the string hang in front of her was just too much. She didn't even know why, it was just driving her crazy. She jumped at it.

"Yow!" Ren felt a small pain in his hand; he glanced down and saw the kitten doing everything she could to get the loose hem on his sleeve.

"Oh well I guess animals liked to be played with." Ren raised his hand slightly. The kitten jumped at the string hanging from his sleeve, missing it. Ren lowered his arm. The kitten jumped again staging its claws on Ren's sleeve.

Kyoko was hanging upside down on Ren's arm; the string lying teasingly on her face. She tried to hit it with her paw, but her claws were stuck in the fabric of the shirt and she couldn't get them out. "Tsuruga-saaaaaaaaannnn! HEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP!"

Ren and to stifle a laugh as the kitten let out a long meow.

"Okay hold still." Ren reached out and gently removed one of the kitten's paws from his sleeve, at the same time the kitten had managed to get its other paw free, making it fall to the ground.

Kyoko landed on her feet, her heart pounding.

"Maybe we should find you something else to play with," Ren said looking at his sleeve; what once had been an unnoticeable loose thread, had turned into an unraveling hem.

"I don't think I have any thread," He looked at the kitty, "but maybe Kyoko-chan left some here." He stood up and walked towards the guestroom Kyoko always used when she stayed over. When he got to the entry of the kitchen, he realized he shouldn't leave the kitty alone, he turned around and to his surprise the kitten was standing next to him looking up at him. He took a step forward, and the kitten took a step forward. He walked over to the couch, the kitten followed right behind him. He stopped and sat on the back of the couch; the kitten walked in front of him and sat down as well.

Kyoko looked up at Tsuruga-san; he was sitting -more leaning- on the back of his couch looking at her curiously. She tilted her head.

"Tsuruga-san, are you alright?" she asked.

Ren raised an eyebrow. To him it seemed like the kitty was asking what he was doing, but that wasn't possible, animals weren't that smart, their owners just liked saying they were. Didn't they? Ren shook his head '_having a day off is making me go crazy,'_ he thought. He started walking towards the guestroom.

-x-

Ren walked out of the guestroom.

"Well no luck in there, maybe there could be some in the kitchen."

Kyoko followed Tsuruga-san, but she had just about had it, that noise, that annoying noise his slippers kept making as he walked, it was just driver her crazy, it had to be stopped, she had to stop it.

Ren headed towards the kitchen, as he was walking down the hall he suddenly felt something brush his foot, he looked down, nothing. He started walking again, and then felt the same brush, this time though when he looked down in was just in time to see the kitten jump at his heel.

The kitten's claws went right through Ren's socks and stabbed his ankle. He winced at the pain. The kitten let go and then charged again grabbing on to his ankle, sending the same light pain into his foot.

"Hey stop that," he said shaking the kitten off. The kitten landed about a foot away, she looked up at Ren, then back at his foot. She crouched down and got ready to pounce. Ren didn't wait, he did a 180 and marched down the hall swiftly (didn't exactly want to run. Running away from a kitty, that would kill Ren's manliness, even if he was the only one home)

Lory nearly fell of the couch laughing; Ren was practically running away from the kitten. Ren opened a cabinet door, and through the tv they could hear him say.

"Nope, no laundry basket," he said.

Turns out Ren didn't do his own laundry; he didn't really have time, so Yashiro would usually do it, so now Ren hadn't a clue where the baskets were so he could place it over the hyper cat after his feet. He closed the cabinet and went over to another, suddenly Kyoko the kitten jumped for his heel again.

"Hey would you stop," Ren said as he lifted his foot. He left (retreated) from the kitchen, Kyoko the kitten followed after. Ren hanged a left as he left the kitchen; Kyoko the kitten went to follow but slipped on the kitchen floor. Lory was about to die, this was just too funny.

Ren closed the door to a closed that had a vacuum; still no laundry basket. He walked back into the living room. Then he noticed something, where was the kitten?

"Kitty," Ren called. He walked in front of the couch, he was about to crouch down and see if she was under it when he caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the kitten crouched down under a chair hidden its shadow.

The kitty suddenly pounced forward. Not wanting to get his feet attacked anymore, Ren jumped out of the way and onto the couch. The kitten was now pouncing wildly in front of him trying to get his slippers. Ren had it. He leaned over and pulled his slippers off.

"Here, have'em,' He said tossing them on the floor. The kitty started jumping around them wildly, and then she jumped on one of them and started hitting it.

Kyoko attacked the evil slippers. Then she stopped, they were dead she knew it; for they had stopped making noise and anything that made noise was alive, right? Wait! Tsuruga-san's slippers were dead? '_What have I done?'_ Kyoko thought horrified, '_or better yet what was I doing?'_ Kyoko thought back on the last 10 minutes, it was kind of fuzzy, but what was clear was she had been chasing Tsuruga-san around his apartment trying to attack his slippers. Kyoko looked at Tsuruga-san, he surely must hate her!

Ren had been watching the kitty, after she had hit his slipper around a bit she sat on it proudly like she had killed a beast, then she looked down at it and seemed to be thinking. Suddenly she looked at Ren; with what he guess would be a face of horror. Suddenly the kitten threw itself on the floor in front of Ren as if it was apologizing, it started meowing loudly.

"What the?" Ren involuntarily jumped. The kitten's face was buried in the carpet, but its meows were still loud.

Kyoko chastised herself how could she do something like that? "TSUUUUGUUURAAA-SAAANN! FOOOORGIVEEEE MEEEEEE!" She pleaded.

Unfortunately for her all Ren heard was a very long and quite loud meow. The kitten looked up at him with a forlorn face; she then stood up and walked over to his slippers with her head hung low. She stood behind it and looked up at Ren, then let out another long near earsplitting meow.

"Yes I see you've killed it, uh good job I guess" Ren said only muttering the last bit.

'_I'm horrible,'_ Kyoko thought as she looked down at the slippers, _'I have killed Tsuruga-san's slippers.'_ She looked back up at Ren only to her horror to find him with his face in his hands shaking his head. '_HE HATES ME!'_

Ren sat on the couch feeling completely stupid; he was talking to the kitten telling it good job for killing his slipper, I mean talking to it fine, Ren could live with that, but telling it good job for killing his slippers, Ren needed some fresh air. Suddenly he felt something tug on his pants leg, he looked down to see that the kitten had dragged one of his slippers over and was now clawing at his pants leg to get his attention.

"Yes you have my slipper," Ren said with a raised eyebrow.

Kyoko bowed her head low over the slipper. "I'm sorry for killing it Tsuruga-san," she said.

Ren felt like he was officially losing it, it looked like the kitten was sorry it had attacked his slipper and was trying to apologize for it. Feeling slightly sorry for the creature Ren picked up his slippers and put them back on.

"See good as new," he said. The kitten's face seemed to light up. "I've completely lost my mind," he muttered to himself. He reached down at picked up the kitty and started petting her.

Lory wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, he was enjoying this very much. He then looked over and saw Cupid sitting next to Present.

"Cupid, why are you still here?" he asked. Cupid had just shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Wha?..Iw whhacheeng. Wha'sit wook weik?" [translate: Wha?.. I'm watching, what's it look like?"]

Lory raised an eyebrow, having not understood him. Cupid swallowed the food in his mouth, then pointed to the tv.

"I'm watching."

"Aren't you supposed to go and _zing_!" Lory said while making the motion of shooting an arrow and letting go when he said 'zing'.

"But I just made the popcorn," Cupid said holding up the freshly popped bowl. Present elbowed him causing some of the popcorn to spill out of the bowl.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Go do your job," Present said not taking her eyes from the tv. Cupid made a pouty face and stood up.

"No fair, I want to watch too," he pouted.

"Oh come on you guys let him stay," Past pleaded.

"But will it be alright to delay it?" Lory asked glancing at the screen. Cupid looked at the screen as well; Ren was holding Kyoko and petting her.

"I'd say so," he said with a big grin. Lory looked at Future.

"Is it alright if he delays it?" he asked again. Future chewed her bottom lip.

"Well I don't know, I mean we're not really supposed to be watching as it is, I mean it should be fine but-" Future stopped talking as she looked and saw Past and Cupid giving her puppy dog faces, "Oh alright he can stay, it shouldn't cause too much trouble if we delay it a little longer, I mean what else could go wrong? We've already turned her into a cat," she said muttering the last part.

As if it had been staged Ren's voice came through the tv.

"I guess I could call Kyoko, and invite her over to see you now," He said.

All five of them looked at the screen, mouths gaping.

**Chapter 1-End**

_a/n: [nervous laugh] yes well this originally was a one-shot...hmm wondered when it stopped...but anyways I guess this will go on a little longer. So review, tell me things your cat/kitty does that you think is funny, Kyoko might just do it :p_

_Oh and some of you might be wondering 'WHY the HECK is Kyoko acting like this!" well the answer for that is: since she's a cat some of the cat like natures just take over once in awhile. Plus it makes it fun .`,'o(^.^)o`,'. don't you think?_

.


	2. Fairy dust catnip

_a/n: Well we're back! Many thanks to **EmilyF.6** and ** Brandon** who reviewed this story in the first 30 minutes of it being posted! And to **Sake22** for being my very first Spanish review e.v.e.r!_

_What the heck is this? #1: **what-cha-ma-call-its**: is a really candy sold at Wal-Mart  
>What the heck is this? #2: <strong>Uwabaki<strong>: are a type of Japanese slippers worn indoors at home, school or certain companies and public buildings where street shoes are prohibited. [I looked that up on Wikipedia]_

**Okay chapter 2: Fairy-dust-catnip  
><strong>

"Alright," Lory said spreading blueprints out over the table, "Operation: keep Ren from calling Kyoko. Here's what I was thinking-"

Present interrupted him, "Who's the heart?" she asked pointed to the red heart on the blueprints.

"Cupid, now as I was saying-"

"Why am I going in through a skylight? Does he even have a skylight?" Cupid asked interrupting Lory. Lory frowned.

"Would you let me finish? If you would I could explain it all," He said.

"Then by all means," Cupid said gesturing to the plans.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, Future-"again Lory was interrupted, this time by Past.

"Why do you have so many plans?" she asked holding up one of the blueprints, "and what's steakhouse stuff: chips, soda, what-cha-ma-call-its?-" she started reading off a list of junk foods.

"It's stakeout, and that's mine," Cupid said reaching over the table and grabbing the plans from the nine-year old.

"Oh…what's a stakeout?" Past asked.

"It's when you wait in a spot for someone to show up," Lory explained, "or they're already there but don't know you're there. Now as I was-"again Lory was interrupted by Past.

"But why do you have so many plans, why don't we just call Ren-san's Manager-san?"

Every stopped mulling over the many plans and look at Past.

"What do you mean Past?" Future asked setting down a blueprint.

"Why doesn't President-sama, just call up Manager-san and ask him to go over to Ren-san's and distract him?"

The other four seem to consider this. Lory was the first to speak.

"Brilliant idea, much better than this one," he said tossing a plan behind him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek black cell-phone with the letters LME on the back in a gold fancy font. He promptly dialed Yashiro's number.

Cupid leaned over to Present.

"Isn't that phone a little down played considering his personality?" he whispered.

"You haven't seen the other ones," Present whispered back.

Yashiro was walking down the street enjoy the cool spring air, when suddenly his cell-phone went off; he put on a pair a latex-gloves then answered it.

"Hello President-san, how may I help you?" he greeted.

"GET OVER TO REN'S NOW!" The President said urgently.

"What?" Yashiro exclaimed turning the direction towards Ren's apartment and made a beeline for it, "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly," Lory said. Someone must have been talking to him because he suddenly stated, "What? No! - Future can't you do something?" Yashiro then heard a female voice on the other end but couldn't make out what she was saying. "Well Past could do it couldn't she?" The President said to the woman.

"What exactly is wrong sir?" Yashiro asked confused. The President started stuttering.

"Noth-nothing really, well nothing just yet. Just get over there!" He said flustered, "Oh and bring cat toys!" That was the last thing Yashiro heard before _click_.

Yashiro stopped running; he looked down at his phone puzzled.

"Cat toys?"

Ren was holding the kitten in one arm as he searched the kitchen for his cell-phone. He thought for sure he had placed it on the counter, but it wasn't there.

Past was standing next to Cupid their backs pressed against the wall of the closet with Ren's vacuum; in her hands she was clutching Ren's phone. They could still hear Ren searching for his phone. Past looked down at the phone, suddenly she realized something.

"What if he tries to call it? (!)" She whispered to Cupid. Cupid glanced at her then the phone.

"Turn it off," He whispered back. Past opened the phone.

"Fuddy-duddy," she muttered.

"What?" Cupid asked.

"It's all in Japanese," she stated.

"…" not saying anything Cupid just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Puzzled at the fact that his phone just seemed to have walked away; Ren walked over to his landline. He was about to call his cell-phone, when there was a knock on the door. Ren set the phone down and walked to the door. And to his surprise Yashiro was standing outside with a paper-bag in one hand.

"Hey," Ren said confused at what is manager was doing there.

"Hey Ren, um is everything okay?" Yashiro asked. He then spotted the little kitten in Ren's arm. Yashiro gaped at him; his charge Tsuruga Ren was holding a kitten. Yashiro would have gone into fan-girl mode and totally teased Ren except for one tiny detail; how did the President know Ren had a cat and could inform Yashiro to bring cat toys?

"Here," Yashiro said thrusting the bag of toys towards Ren. Ren looked down at the paper bag puzzled.

"Um what is this?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, cat toys," Yashiro informed him. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"And how did you know I had a cat, I just brought her home today," Ren said eyeing Yashiro suspiciously.

"Why would you bring a cat home anyways?" Yashiro asked ignoring Ren's question completely and asking one of his own.

"I found her," Ren said with a shrug. Now it was Yashiro's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You found her, where?"

"Right outside of LME," Ren said. Yashiro was quiet for a minute before a teasing smile came to his face.

"Ooooh, outside of LME you say. And what might you be doing outside of LME on your day off, hmm?" Yashiro prodded. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter what I say, you alright have an accusation ready," Ren said with a sigh.

Since Yashiro was teasing Ren, and Ren was the victim of Yashiro's teasing they both failed to notice the closet door open.

Cupid and Past walked out of the closet silently and started to creep across the floor. Even though they were both invisible they could still be touched and could still make nose. They walked towards the kitchen. Past was about to set Ren's cell back on the counter when Cupid stopped her.

"Wait, give it to me for a sec," he whispered. Past obediently handed the phone over. Cupid fished something out of his pocket and attached it to the phone.

"What's that?" Past whispered. Cupid smiled impishly his eyes changing from deep blue to bright green.

"Just a gift for good'ol President Lory," he said holding up the phone. Past saw a little decretive charm and giggled.

"SHH," Cupid said putting a finger to his lips. Past cover her mouth with her hand. Cupid glanced over at Ren and Yashiro hoping they hadn't heard her; they didn't seem to, since Yashiro was now walking in the apartment and teasing Ren about the kitten.

"Just admit it already," Yashiro said in a teasing voice, "You picked up the kitten with all intentions of inviting Kyoko-chan over?"

Ren shook his head annoyed but made no argument against Yashiro's accusation. Yashiro smiled smugly.

"Your lack of response just proves I'm right," He said while taking off his shoes and putting on a pair of Uwabaki.

"Whatever," Ren muttered closing the door. Yashiro walked over into the living room and poured the contents of the paper bag on the floor then sat down. Ren placed the kitten down in front of the assortment of cat toys.

"You still haven't answered my question," Ren said picking up a plastic stick that had a string and fuzz-ball with a bell tied to the end and started playing with the kitten.

"What question?" Yashiro asked while putting on a cloth glove with long fingers and little objects: a bell, a small mouse, some fuzzy-balls, hanging off the tips of the fingers.

"How did you know I brought a cat home?" Ren asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Yashiro said dangling his gloved hand in front of the kitten.

Kyoko was going nuts, something kept tickling her head but every time she'd turn around nothing was there.

Then she heard it again, the mocking laugh; well she thought it was a laugh. Whatever it was it made a jingling sound like a fairy's laugh only it seemed to be mocking her. Suddenly the sound stopped and she felt the same tickling sensation across her head. She turned around and jumped in the direction it had come from; but just like before there was nothing.

"_This is no fairy; this has to be a goblin disguised as a fairy."_ Kyoko growled at the thought that a goblin would disguise itself as a fairy, those horrid monsters!

Again she heard their mocking laughter; oh she wouldn't be caught this time, no she would make them pay!

"So you mean to tell me the President just called you up and told you to come over here with cat toys?" Ren asked. Yashiro nodded.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me, but that's the truth," Yashiro said. Ren thought about it, he had found the kitten right outside of LME, maybe the President just happened to see it from a video camera. Even with a now logical explanation Ren still felt a chill run down his spine. _That man wasn't human. _

Ren hadn't been paying much attention as he played with the kitten, so when the toy was suddenly ripped out of his hands it took him by surprise.

Kyoko had finally caught the goblin; it was an odd looking goblin, it's body was thin and black and it had a string thin tale with a fuzzy-ball on the end, but that didn't matter all, what did matter was now it would pay! She pounced on its fuzz-ball tale and hit it mercilessly.

"Hey," Ren said.

Kyoko looked up at the sound of Tsuruga-san's voice and saw him about to pick up the goblin, she couldn't let him do that what if it attacked him?

Ren was picking up the stick when suddenly the kitten jumped at it, knocking it out of his hands.

"Looks like she doesn't want you to have it," Yashiro said with a laugh. The kitten looked at Yashiro and seemed to nod before grabbing the string attached to the stick and dragging it away and under the coffee table.

"Hey kitty, give it back," Ren said reaching under the table and trying to get the toy. The kitten backed away from him.

"Yashiro, could you go on the other side, and get her?" Ren asked.

Kyoko watched as Tsuruga -san's manager stood up and started walking around to the other side of the table. What should she do, she couldn't let him get the goblin, what if it hurt him? She had to get away and fast, then she spotted it, a small gap between Tsuruga -san and the table leg just big enough for her to get through. She bolted for it right when Yashiro was about to grab her. She ran past Tsuruga-san, but now she needed a place to hide; under the couch! Kyoko dragged the goblin under the couch and out of Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san's reach.

Yashiro had to hold back the laughter that was building up as he watch his charge get on his hands and knees and try to coaxes the little kitten to come out from under the couch.

"Here kitty, kitty," Ren said. He could see the kitten laying on top of the toy with no intention of moving. Ren tried reaching his hand under the couch but it was too big.

"Come on kitty, kitty, come on out," Ren said trying again to persuaded her with words. Yashiro couldn't hold it back anymore and a snort escaped. Ren turned and gave a death glare to his manager, who had his hand over his mouth trying to suppress the laughter. But even with Ren glaring at him that didn't do anything to stop him, in fact it made the laughter worse, till finally he couldn't hold it back anymore and just let it out.

Ren watched irritated as his manager fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. When the laughing subsided Ren asked,

"Well now that you've had your fun, -at my expense no less-, are you going to help, or should I just leave you to your laughing?"

"Sorry," Yashiro said standing up, "What would you like me to do?"

"Try to shoo her from the back," Ren said looking back under the couch.

"Why don't you just move the couch?" Yashiro suggested.

"I don't want to squish her," Ren said.

Yashiro got on the floor at the back of the couch and looked under it; he could see the kitten; she had her back towards him and didn't even seem to notice him there. He tried to reach his hand under but like Ren's it was too big.

"Here kitty, kitty," Ren called again.

"Ren, why don't you call her by her name?" Yashiro asked.

"She doesn't have one," he answered. Yashiro was appalled.

"You bring home an animal and you don't name it?" Yashiro exclaimed.

"Couldn't think of a good name," Ren said not really paying attention.

"You plan to keep her don't you? Ren you need to name her," Yashiro stated.

Ren let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't know, why don't you think of one," He said annoyed. Yashiro thought for a minute.

"Well you do plan to keep her don't you? I mean it would be rather heartless to take her home for one day then return her to the outside world like a stray," Yashiro said accusingly.

Ren let out a breath, "Yes I brought her home, yes I took on the responsibility of her, yes I plan to keep her," he said. Ren felt like he had just gotten a speech from his mother, and had just given her the rehearsed answer she had given him.

"Well in that case," Yashiro said. A smile growing on his face, "I hear you're supposed to name pets after people you love, so why not Kyoko-chan?"

After awhile Kyoko realized the neither Yashiro-san, nor Tsuruga-san, could reach her, which meant she could focus all her attention on the evil goblin. She bit into its fuzz ball again and gave a yank; its body jerked startling her. She backed away from it; it laid perfectly still almost like it was dead. Oh Kyoko was no fool; it was probable just waiting for her to turn her back. She attacked it again. Suddenly the whole ground shook.

"_Earthquake!"_ She thought alarmed. She stuck her head out from under the couch, only to find that is wasn't an earthquake but Tsuruga-san standing up with an angry look on his face.

Ren's face; to his dismay, was turning red –slightly, but red never the less-. He couldn't believe he had let it slip to Yashiro that he had already thought about naming the kitten Kyoko. Okay sure it was only for about half a second, but still Yashiro would tease him endlessly now. Ren stormed off to the guestroom.

"Ren –snicker- where are you –chuckle- going?" Yashiro called through a series of suppressed laughter.

"I'm looking for my phone, it's missing!" came Ren's annoyed answer.

Kyoko was puzzled, why was Tsuruga-san angry? She looked up and saw Yashiro-san sitting on the couch; laughing quietly to himself.

"What's wrong with Tsuruga-san?" she asked, forgetting at Yashiro would only hear a meow.

Yashiro looked down and saw the kitten looking up at him.

"Hey Ren, looks who's out!" he called. His only responds was some grumbling from the guestroom. Yashiro looked back down at the black and white calico that just stared back up at him blinking.

"Hey girl," he cooed. The kitten crawled out from under the couch, stretched, and then she sat down on the floor staring up at him with big amber eyes.

Yashiro reached down and picked up the small creature; she was very soft. He held her at eye level.

"Hi there," he said softly; he –unlike Ren- had no problems with talking to an animal. The kitten shook her head._ "Awe she's so cute!" _Yashiro thought.

Kyoko was annoyed; not at the fact that she was being held; that didn't bug her. What was driver her nuts was the light that kept flashing in her eyes. It wasn't very bright, but it was just enough to be _very _annoying.

She shook her head again. _"What is making that annoying light?" _she thought agitated. Then she saw it, it wasn't making the light it was reflecting it; it was Yashiro-san's glasses!

Now Kyoko had nothing against Yashiro, she actually like him, she considered a friend. But when one is stuck in the body of a cat, and that cat is getting a light shined in its eye, even if it's unintentional…Well let's just say certain things are inevitable.

Yashiro was completely taken with the kitten. He was a dog person true, but the kitten was just so gosh darn cute. So it came as a surprise when the kitten hit him on the face with her paw, almost knocking his glasses off.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" he asked fixing his glasses. The kitten hadn't used her claws, so it didn't hurt, it more of tickled.

The kitten took another swat at his glasses, but his time she hit Yashiro on the nose with a soft fluffy paw. Yashiro moved his head back to avoid the next swipe she took at him.

"Would you like to play kitty?" He asked standing up.

Kyoko let out a sigh; finally that _darn_ light stopped reflecting in her eyes.

Yashiro was walking over to the pile of cat toys and was about to sit down when he glanced across the room and spotted something sitting on Ren's countertop; It looked as if it might have just appeared there. He straightened up and walk towards the kitchen.

He walked in the kitchen and towards the counter and almost stepped in a saucer of milk.

"What the?" He looked down at the kitten. "That yours?" he asked. The kitten let out a meow. Yashiro smiled at her. He reached down and picked up the saucer and placed it by the kitchen entry.

"Well now it's not in the middle of the floor where people will trip over it," He stated, petting the kitty under her chin. He then went over to the counter and saw the thing that had caught his attention in the living-room; it was Ren's cell-phone.

Putting on a pair of latex gloves; he picked it up. He was going to take it to Ren when he noticed a decretive charm dangling for the cell-phone.

Yashiro was stunned; never in his whole life would he have thought that Ren would put a charm on his phone. He held it up to get a better look at it; it was a simple copper color chain that went down to a copper colored heart that had a leafy vines carved on one side and the initials _R&K carved _on the other_._

Yashiro gawked; never ever did he think Ren would do something like this. He walked out of the kitchen right as Ren walked out of the guestroom.

"Any luck?" Yashiro asked coolly. Ren gave him a glare.

"No," he muttered. Suddenly a slow smile came to Yashiro's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Ren demanded, "It's creepy."

"Oh nothing, I just happened to find your phone," Yashiro stated holding up Ren's phone in his gloved hand, "I must say I am surprised."

Ren looked at him puzzled.

"Surprised by what?" he asked. Yashiro's smile grew.

"Oh just this," he said moving the phone so the charm dangled right in Ren's face.

Ren stared at the charm blankly for a minute before snatching the phone from Yashiro.

"Where the heck did this come from? Did you do this?" He demanded.

"Oh come on Ren, just admit you put the charm there," Yashiro said. Ren glared at him.

"Why would I put a charm on my phone, especially this one?" Ren stated holding up the phone and letting the charm -with the obnoxious R&K initials- dangle in the air.

"Okay fine, so you didn't put it there… then how did it get there?" Yashiro asked.

"Uh, you mean to tell me you didn't stick it here?" Ren asked bemused. Yashiro shook his head.

"Nope," then another smile came to his face, "but why don't you just leave it?" he suggested gleefully.

Ren on the other hand wasn't amused at all.

"No. What would I do if Kyoko saw it?" He demanded, "I mean even she would be able to put two and two together, and know what it means to have your initial with someone else's; in a heart no less."

Now I know what you're thinking "Ren, you baka, you just confessed to her. She's in your manager's arms for crying-out-loud!" Well unfortunately Kyoko was paying Ren and Yashiro's conversation no attention. All her attention was solely on the charm now dangling in her face.

Unlike the teasing thread, the slippers and their annoying noise, or even the goblin and its evilness and trickery –dressing up as a fairy-, the charm wasn't annoying Kyoko, no it was captivating her; she couldn't take her eyes off it: And she wanted it!

"There is NO way I am keeping this charm on my phone," Ren stated, "I don't know how it got there, but it is coming off."

Kyoko was watching as the charm swung back and forth. Suddenly–much to her horror- the charm started moving farther away. NO! She wanted it, she had it have it! So in order to stop the _captivating_ and _magical _charm from getting away Kyoko made a jump for it.

Ren had still been holding out the phone with the charm dangle when suddenly the kitty jumped from Yashiro's arms and at the phone knocking it from Ren's hand.

Yes she had it. There was only _one,_ small, _teeny, tiny thing,_ Kyoko forgot; and that was the fact that she had just jumped from the arms of a man who was close to six feet –even though she was only about four to five feet from the ground- to grab an object that was attached to another object that weighed at least a pound or pretty close to a pound; and had not thought of a place to land once she had her prize.

Kyoko plummeted to the ground. Luckily for her, she was a cat right now, and everyone knows cat land on their feet; which Kyoko did; although she didn't know how she managed it. The charm –along with the phone- had landed next to her.

Kyoko looked over and saw the charm; it sparkled in the light of the living room. Oh it was magical looking. Kyoko's thought were interrupted.

"Hey!" Tsuruga-san stated. Kyoko looked up and saw –to her horror- Tsuruga-san was reaching down to take her charm away. No it was hers, she liked it. Kyoko dashed over to the charm and grabbed it. Do to the fact she didn't have thumbs and didn't think it would be possible to run on hind legs, she grabbed it with her mouth and took off down the hall.

Lory stared puzzled at the tv. He was able to accept that some of Kyoko's behaviors were due to the fact that she was a cat. But her wanting the charm so badly; it seemed a little odd.

Cupid and Past suddenly appeared in the room.

"Ah, that was freaky," Past exclaimed letting out a sigh. Cupid looked over at Past.

"What the heck did you mean 'fuddy-duddy, it's in Japanese'? Hello you're speaking it," He said letting out a sigh of his own.

"Speaking it, and reading it; are two totally different things," Past said, Cupid raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm trying to learn seven languages at once," Past said in her defense. Cupid didn't get to ask anything else since Lory then called him

"Yep Prez," Cupid answered jumping on to the couch and sitting next to Present.

"Did you put something on the charm I gave you for Ren's phone?" he asked.

Cupid was staring at the screen watching Ren and Yashiro chase after Kyoko as a slow smirk came to his face.

"Cupid," Future said warningly, "What did you do?" Cupid now had a full smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing much," He said, "Just put a bit of fairy-dust-catnip on it, is all."

"Fairy-dust-catnip!" Future exclaimed, "Cupid, you are just so, AH!" Future couldn't come up with the words to describe how annoying and troublesome he was.

Present started laughing.

"Fairy-dust-catnip! Oh Cupid that's great, your awesome," she said with a laugh. Cupid smiled.

"Why thank you Present."

Suddenly both Present and Cupid were hit on the back of the head with a pillow.

"HEY!" Present said, "What was that for?"

Future had been the culprit of the pillow, "Can't you two ever behave yourself?" she asked flopping down at the end of the couch.

"Well since you asked. No," Cupid said. Then his face was greeted with another pillow.

**Chapter 2- End**

**a/n: OKAY! I think 11 pages is good enough for a chapter. Yes there will be a chapter 3. I hoped you liked this chapter at least as much as you liked the first…sorry if anyone is OOC. I do try, but when you have one of those characters as a cat; that now just got a _Fairy-dust-catnip_ infested charm…well it can be hard, sorry.**

**Please stay tune for chapter 3. Till then `,'o(^^)o`,' [confetti for you]**


	3. Kicking Yashiro out only takes 5 pages

**So here we are at chapter 3…so much for a story that was supposed to be a one-shot :p please enjoy!**

_What the heck is this? #1:** Danjo: **I couldn't help myself. Danjo, is a song by Tarou. It means Boy-Girl. I have recently made a video for it, so I just wanted to put it in the story! Please Enjoy! I. OWN. NOTHING!_

**Chapter 3: Kicking Yashiro out only takes 5 pages**

-x-

Ren was standing in the middle of his room.

"Are you sure you saw her run in here Yashiro?" He asked. Yashiro was on the floor in front of Ren's bed looking under it.

"I'm positive she ran this way," he said sticking his head under the bed. Ren surveyed his room; it was -to put it mildly-, _very big,_ but it didn't have much in it; side from the king-size bed, nightstand, dresser, and floor to ceiling wardrobe, there really wasn't much in there. Ren walked over to the dresser and looked under it; nope no kitten or cell-phone.

"OW!" Yashiro suddenly exclaimed. Ren looked over and saw Yashiro standing up rubbing his head.

"Ren, could you explain something to me?" Yashiro asked sitting on the edge of Ren's bed still rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Ren asked standing up; the kitten was no place to be found on the floor of his room.

"Why did you leave _all_ the doors in your apartment open?" Yashiro asked with a sigh. Ren shrugged. Since he lived alone he never really had a reason to keep any of the doors close, well except for the closets.

"Well," Yashiro said standing up, "she's not in here, we've looked everywhere. I guess we should start looking somewhere else and close this room off," He said walking towards the door.

They both left Ren's room and closed the door.

"I'll check the kitchen and living room," Yashiro said walking further down the hall. Ren nodded and walked into the guestroom. This room was even emptier than his; it had a bed, nightstand and dresser. Ren looked under the dresser and bed; still no kitten. He walked over to the closet, the door was slightly opened, he opened it further, it was empty side from a few hangers. Suddenly he heard something move. He turned around and looked at the top of the bed. There in the middle of the bed, curled up in a ball, sound asleep, was the kitten; with the phone next to her.

"Well I've looked everywhere, she not in the kitchen or the living room," Yashiro said walking in the guestroom, "Where in the world could she be hiding, there's nowhere to really hide."

Ren pointed to the bed.

"I have a feeling she's been here the whole time," He said. Even though he was tall Ren still had to reach over to get the phone. He was leaning down when the kitten's eyes snapped open; she looked up right at him.

"Hey girl," he said pausing for a moment. The kitten looked at him intently. Ren was about to grab the phone when he heard a low growl. He looked at the kitten; she was giving him a death glare.

"I think she wants to keep it," Yashiro said stifling a laugh.

"Well I need my phone," Ren said reaching for it again. The kitten didn't wait she grabbed the charm and bolted for the far end of the bed, and then set it down and stared at Ren.

Ren let out a sigh and put a knee up on the bed then leaned over to grab his phone. The kitten picked up the charm again and ran right under Ren to the bottom corner of the bed by Yashiro. Ren thought Yashiro would have grabbed her, but when he looked over he saw that his manager wasn't going to be of any help, since he was leaning against the wall laughing.

"You know, you're really no help whatsoever," Ren said annoyed.

"I'm –laughs- s-s-sorry," Yashiro managed to get out. Ren gave him an aggravated look. Yashiro put up a hand.

"Sorry, sorry," He said, "Here I know what to do." He put on a latex-glove and pulled out his phone. He dialed it then pointed to the kitten, who was sitting at the bottom of the bed on top of the phone glaring at them as if to say "Don't touch it, it's mine!"

"What are you doing?" Ren asked slightly confused.

"Just watch."

Suddenly Ren's phone went off.

Kyoko held the charm close to her; well sort of, she more of sat on it. But she couldn't let Tsuruga-san or Yashiro-san get it. Suddenly she felt something move slightly under her. Then right where she was sitting buzzed and made a loud nose. Kyoko jumped a foot in the air scared to death and landed on the other end of the bottom of the bed, and looked back at where she had been sitting with her charm.

She could still see the charm, but it wasn't the culprit of the buzz that felt like an electric shock, no it was the thing the charm was attached to. Kyoko hadn't really been paying much attention to what the charm was attached to, she just wanted the charm.

She slowing walked up to the object; it was black. Suddenly it buzzed again and made the same loud obnoxious noise. Kyoko backed away from the object and the charm. Whatever it was, it was _evil_!

Ren almost laughed as the kitten backed away from the phone hissing. Ren reached over and picked up his phone.

"Well that wasn't too hard," He said. The kitten suddenly ran up to him and started meowing.

Kyoko had to save Tsuruga-san, whatever the charm was attached to: was _evil_!

"Tsuruga-san! Put it down its evil!" she cried.

"I think she wants it back, Ren," Yashiro said with a laugh.

"Sorry you can't have my phone," Ren said looking down at the kitty.

"I don't WANT your phone," Kyoko cried, "You have to-"suddenly she stopped, "wait _phone?" _she looked up at the object the charm was attached to, and sure enough it was a phone. Kyoko suddenly felt very sheepish.

Yashiro and Ren watched as the kitten suddenly hung her head and walked away from them.

Kyoko wanted to hind, "_I am so stupid!"_ She thought, "_What is wrong with me? Why was I so obsessed with that charm, and why did I think Tsuruga-san's phone was evil?"_ Kyoko crawled to the edge of the bed then jumped down. Once on the floor she sat moping.

"Are you really that upset that I took my phone back?"

Kyoko looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes shadowed by black hair looking down at her.

"That's not it," Kyoko muttered.

Ren watched as the kitten seem to shake her head at him. Ren raised an eyebrow; it was creepy how it seemed like she could understand him.

Ren got off the bed and walked around to the side the kitten was on.

"Hey girl," he said leaning down and petting her under the chin.

Kyoko couldn't help but let out a purr, even though her most esteemed sempai was petting her, it just felt so good. Suddenly Kyoko was lifted from the ground.

Ren stood up and started walking towards the door with the kitten in one arm.

"Well I have to say, I am surprised," Yashiro said from his place by the door.

"What?" Ren asked as he exited the guestroom. He placed the kitten on the floor and closed the door.

"Well I just never picked you as one to talk to animals, is all," Yashiro said with a smirk. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Well you know what-"Ren was suddenly cut off by a low rumbling sound.

Yashiro crossed his arms. "Ren," he said sternly, "have you eaten at all today?" he demanded. Ren looked up at his ceiling.

"Yes," he said looking back at Yashiro. Yashiro raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what?" he asked. Ren answered without hesitation.

"A banana."

Yashiro almost fell over, honestly his charge. He took a deep breath.

"Ren, you need to eat more than just a _ba-na-na_," he said pushing his glasses higher on his face.

"But I'm not hungry," Ren said [he sounds like a little kid]

"Seriously, why don't you just-"Yashiro was cut off from what he was going to say by his cell-phone ringing, he still had the latex-glove on from earlier, he answered it.

"Hello President-san," He greeted.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Kyoko," Came the President's dark voice. The color in Yashiro's face dropped.

"Um President-san?" He questioned. Finding it creepy that the man had called him and told him not to say Kyoko's name right before he was about to say it.

"Just don't say her name Yashiro," The President whispered. Yashiro glanced at Ren.

"Uh yeah o—kay," he said feeling a chill run down his spine. Ren raised an eyebrow at him, finding his manager's sudden change in mood odd.

"Just listen," Lory said.

Ren watched as Yashiro nodded and said 'yes' and 'okay sir' 'no he hasn't sir'; he was also looking around as if he was looking for someone. He suddenly handed the phone to Ren.

"The President wishes to speak to you," He said. Confused Ren took the phone.

"Hello President," he greeted.

"So you haven't eaten I hear," The President said. Ren winced what was with everyone and getting on his eating habits.

"No, I _have_ eaten sir," he said, well it wasn't a lie. He heard the President let out a long sigh.

"Honestly my boy by who's definition have you eaten?" the President said with disproval easily noted in his voice. Ren didn't say anything.

"Ren, really you need to take better care of yourself, you're like a teenage girl." Now Ren had something to say about that.

"I am not."

Lory had to clamp a hand over his mouth and hold the phone away so as not to let Ren hear him laugh. He looked at the tv screen –that had been muted- and held back a snort at how flustered Ren looked. Finally composing himself he said.

"Well then prove it to me, eat a good healthy lunch." Ren grumbled back his reply. Lory let out a sigh.

"Now really Ren, you need to eat, I don't want to have to call Mogami-san, and tell her you're not eating. She's very busy right now with a task I've given her and won't be back till tomorrow at the earliest," Lory said.

"What task?" Ren asked.

Lory was so glad Ren couldn't see him, cause then he would have seen the stupid smile on his face.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about," he said trying to sound reassuring. Ren didn't buy it. Anytime the President said it was _nothing_ it was most definitely _something._

"What task, Mr. President?" he demanded. Lory had to hold back his laughter at how flustered Ren was getting over this.

"Well why don't you asked Mogami-san _tomorrow_," He said, "Oh and don't bother calling her, she doesn't have her cell-phone."

The last thing Lory heard before hanging up was Ren's 'WHAT?'

Lory put his phone back in his pocket then notice Future staring at him.

"Yes?"

She just shook her head and muttered "Children." Before un-muting the tv.

Yashiro finally left -was kicked out- after Ren had promised to eat something healthy for lunch.

Yashiro was walking down the hall towards the stars –elevators were not safe for him when he was by himself- when his phone went off; it was the President, _again._ After he had put on the latex-gloves he answered.

"Hello Mr. President," He greeted.

"Yashiro I was wondering are you busy right now?" The President asked.

"No sir, I don't have any plans for the day," he said.

"Excellent! In that case could you come down to my office?" said the all too eager President.

"Alright," Yashiro said cautiously, "might I ask why sir?"

He could hear the smile in the President's voice.

"Oh you'll find out when you get here."

"Right," Yashiro said feeling uneasy, "I'll be there in about 20 minutes or so."

"Oh no need to worry, I'll send someone to get you." And with that Lory hung up.

Yashiro was very puzzled, the President was acting weirder than normal today, and it was starting to really give him the creeps.

By now Yashiro had made it outside of the apartment building, when two teenagers suddenly stepped out in front of him; a girl and boy.

"Hello Specs," The girl said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, my I help you?" Yashiro asked ignoring the girl's rudeness.

"I am Cupid of the 21st century," The boy said while doing a flourished bow, "and this is my companion, Present," He said gesturing towards the girl.

"And we have been requested by LME's President Lory, to escort you to his office," Cupid finished dramatically.

Yashiro raised an eyebrow at the two teens.

"The President sent two teens to escort me?" He asked skeptically.

"Yep!" Present said, "So we mustn't keep him waiting!" She clapped her hands and orange, gray smock engulfed them all.

"What –cough- in the –cough- world is going on? –Cough-"Yashiro demanded while coughing at the smock.

"Ah Yashiro I'm so happy you could join us," Came Lory's cheery voice.

Suddenly all the smock was gone and Yashiro found himself standing in the President's office.

"What the?- Mr. President what the _heck_ is going on?" Yashiro demanded.

"Well," Lory said standing up from the couch he and two others were sitting on; two girls, one who looked about 9, and the other about 25.

"Well that's easy to explain," Lory said walking up to him, "See that kitten on the screen?" Lory asked pointing towards the big screen tv.

Yashiro looked and sure enough there was a kitten on the screen meowing. Funny thing was the kitten looked _very_ familiar. Suddenly Ren's face was on the screen as he leaned down and picked up the kitten.

Yashiro looked staggered at the President; quite at a lost for words.

"And remember how I mentioned that Kyoko-chan had a _task_?" Lory said with mischievous smile on his face as he emphasized the word 'task'.

"Wait Mr. President, you don't mean to tell me."

Lory nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Yep that little calico is actually Kyoko-chan!" Lory exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Yashiro yelled not believe his ears. "That cat that Ren's holding is actually Kyoko-chan?"

Lory nodded.

"H-h-HOW?" Yashiro asked looking at the giant tv screen flabbergasted.

"Ah well that would be us," Present said stepping forward, "we've been watching Kyoko and Ren for awhile and Cupid has been trying to shoot Kyoko with an arrow for the past year. Finally we came up with this idea-" Future cut Present off.

"No we didn't! You came up with the _turning her into a cat_ all by yourself. We were just supposed to help Cupid. And get Kyoko to spend the day with Ren as requested by Mr. President, we discussed nothing about turning her into a _cat_!" Future criticized. Present rolled her eyes.

"Well it worked didn't it, and besides I didn't see you come up with any sparkling ideas," Present said annoyed, "But as I was saying," she went on, "after we turned her into a cat, Ren came and took her home. The plan is going smoothly," she said with a triumphant smile. Future pinched the bridge of her nose obviously irritated with Present.

"Wait but isn't Kyoko-chan 17?" Yashiro asked. Cupid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we established that in volume 19," he said.

"But then shouldn't she be a full grown cat and not a kitten?" Yashiro stated; obviously having Kyoko as a kitten doesn't bug him.

Present walked up to him.

"Well yes technically speaking, but I mean come on we've already turned her into a cat, does age really matter anymore," Present said waving a hand dismissively in the air. "And another thing, think about it; Tsuruga Ren: most desired man in all Japan; holding a cat, definitely under cute and absolutely adorable category. _But_ Tsuruga Ren: most desired man in all Japan; holding a _kitten_, now you got the fan girls screaming."

Yashiro nodded agreeing with that statement.

"Well now that you know, would you like to join us in watching how this day unfolds?" Lory asked walking back to the couch and sitting down.

Yashiro grinned, "Yes I would," he said taking a seat on the big couch.

Cupid flopped back down on the couch and a bowl of freshly popped popcorn appeared in his hand; which he offered to the others. Future made a face of disapproval.

"You know we could really get in a lot of trouble for spying on them," she said.

"Shh!" The other five stated. Future let out a sigh and un-muted the tv.

To say Kyoko was "mad", well that would be an understatement; she was furious. She looked up at Ren and gave him a glare.

"Tsuruga-san," she scolded, "How could you not eat?"

But of course Ren didn't understand anything; to him it just seemed as if the kitten was scolding him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes I hear you," He said looking around the kitchen, "now where is your milk?" he said more to himself then to the kitten.

Kyoko walked over to the saucer of milk Yashiro-san had moved by the entry of the kitchen earlier.

"It's over here, Tsuruga-san," she said (meowed) Tsuruga-san walked over.

"Oh there it is...how'd it get there?" He shrugged. "Well there you go," He said pushing the milk towards her, and then walking away towards the fridge. Kyoko looked down at the milk; she was hungry. She was about to take a drink when she heard Tsuruga-san state,

"Hmm I guess I could eat this."

Kyoko turned and saw what he was talking about; Tsuruga-san had a plate with only one onigiri on it. Kyoko's mouth fell open.

"Really this MAN!" She thought annoyed.

(a/n: okay I don't really know if an onigiri is really good for you or not, my cousin said they're like the Japanese's pb&j. But I don't think one is enough of a meal)

Ren had sat down at the table with his onigiri, when the kitten walked up to him and started meowing.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" The cat meowed and seemed to point at the rice-ball with her paw.

"What this? You want some?" Ren broke off some rice and placed it on the floor in front of the kitten.

"There you go," he said then took a bit of the onigiri.

Kyoko gaped at him.

"Really? REALLY? Tsuruga-san you baka! You don't even have enough for you and you're giving me some!" Kyoko realized she'd have to take things into her own hands...paws?

Ren watched slightly amused as the kitten walked out of the kitchen seeming very annoyed. And since he and Yashiro had closed all the doors, he wasn't too worried about losing her.

Kyoko walked over to the bookshelf in the living room, unlike most bookshelves that had the most used books in the middle -easiest to get to- followed by the bottom, then the top. Tsuruga-san had filled it from the top to bottom. Meaning the books he never used, -like cookbooks- would be on the bottom.

Now Kyoko knew that in this cat form she couldn't very well make a meal. But there were other ways. Like the cookbook, the phonebook was another book Tsuruga-san didn't use often; since he just looked up numbers and addresses on his phone.

Kyoko walked over and found the phonebook right next to the cookbook; what luck it was on the very bottom shelf. Even with it in an easy to access place, it was still a pain to get it off the shelf. Finally Kyoko got the book off.

"_Oh I miss my thumbs_," she thought while sitting down to catch her breath.

"Well what do we have here?" Kyoko looked up to see Tsuruga-san towering over her.

Ren had watched from the kitchen as the kitten tried with all her might to get a book off the shelf, it was rather amusing to watch, and quite amazing when she actually succeeded. The kitten looked up at Ren. She then stood up and pawed at the book meowing. Finally the kitten was able to open the book. Ren watched amazed as the kitten turned the pages. Finally she stopped in the yellow pages, and pawed an ad. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was interesting."

The kitten let out a meow and pawed the ad again. Ren leaned over and picked up the phonebook. The ad the kitten was pawing at was for a restaurant called-

"Danjo's," Ren read aloud, he looked at the kitten; she meowed as if to say "Yes". Ren raised an eyebrow at her then looked back at the ad.

"You want me to order form here?" The kitten purred and walked around his legs rubbing her neck against it.

"okaaaay...?" Red said. It was slightly -okay very- creepy how the kitten seemed to understand him. Ren pulled out his cell-phone and dialed the restaurant. A male teen voice answered.

"Hello, thank you for calling Danjo's, how may I help you?"

Ren looked at the ad; he didn't know what they served, and the ad gave no information, other then the restaurant's name, location, and costumer serves.

"Um yes, what do you serve?" he asked. The teen let out a sigh and answered with annoyance in his voice,

"We carry every type of sushi sir."

Ren glanced down at the kitty, "_Smart cat; she want sushi,"_ he thought.

"Sir, would you like to order?" the teen asked dryly. Ren was first just going to order something for the kitten, but he then thought about the _one onigiri_. Did that count? He then looked at the kitten who seemed to by glaring at him as if to say "You better get _yourself_ something!" Ren shook his head, he must be losing it or he might be hungrier than he thought.

"Sir?" came the annoyed voice of the teen.

"Oh, yes um I'll have the, um, healthiest thing on your menu," Ren said. The male teen let out a sigh.

"Right our 'healthiest item'."

Ren then gave his address and was told his order would be there in 15 minutes or it was free.

(a/n: I don't know if that's possible with sushi, just go with it)

Ren hung up the phone he looked at the kitten.

"Apparently my name is funny," he stated. The kitten titled her head at him.

Kyoko didn't understand what Tsuruga-san meant. If she could have heard both sides of the conversation she would have. After Ren gave his address he had to give his name. After giving his name the teen just started laughing while saying before hanging up "Yeah right and I'm Sho Fuwa!"

Ren closed the phonebook and place it back on the shelf. He walked over to the couch and sat down. The kitten jumped up next to him. Ren petted her with one hand and with the other he grabbed the remote. The tv came on, and a commercial was playing. Ren recognized it right away; it was the commercial Kyoko and Kanae did together. Even though it was almost a year old it was still used.

Ren couldn't help the smile that came to his face. The kitten crawled up onto Ren's lap and curled up in to a small ball; very content. Ren continued to gently pet her, he could feel her purr; it was very low, she was obviously very happy. The commercial ended and a news woman cam on.

"Hello Tokyo! And welcome back!" the women said cheerily, "Now as promised before the break we have a _very_ special guess today. Who has agreed to give us the first sample of his newest song! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you none other then SHO FUWA!"

There was suddenly an earsplitting scream coming from the tv -that actually caused Ren to jump- Ren had to turn it almost all the way down, finally he just hit the mute button. After he regained his hearing, he heard a low and very mean sounding growl. He looked and saw the kitten that just a few seconds ago had been on his lap, was now on the back of the couch. All her hair was standing up; so now she looked like a hissing fluff-ball. Ren looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What you don't like Fuwa? Not that I could blame you." his answer was a low growl._ "It could have just been the noise,"_ Ren thought. He then decided to test that theory. He changed the channel. Instantly the kitten stopped growling and hissing, and her fur went back down. Ren looked at her then the tv. He changed the channel back to Fuwa.

Suddenly the kitten was all fluffy and she was hissing again. A slow smile came to Ren's face. He changed the channel again, and like before the kitten stopped hissing. Again he changed it back to Sho, and again the kitten fluffed up and growled and hissed. Ren did this a few more times before stopping.

"Okay, okay," he said turning off the tv, "Sorry," he said while picking her up. The kitten was a little frazzled.

"You really don't like him do you?" the kitten meowed as if to agree. Ren smiled.

"You really are like Kyoko," he said while rubbing her ears.

A bowl of popcorn bounced off the tv screen.

"Hey Present why'd you do that?" Cupid demanded, not happy that his snack was taken.

"Ren! How could you be so mean to her?" she demanded standing up and throwing a pillow towards the screen.

"aw come on Present," Cupid said, "He was just having a bit of fun with her, no harm was done." Present turned and glared at him.

"I will hurt you," she said darkly. Cupid closed his mouth and suddenly had a high interest in the ceiling.

"Come on Present, you need to clam down," Future said. Present looked at her upset.

"Future, how could you say that?" She demanded, "How is Kyoko supposed to realize she loves him if he makes her watch her avowed enemy?" Present said flopping down on the floor. Future walked up to her younger sister.

"There, there it's okay," she said patting her on the back reassuringly. "But," she said after a short pause," this is what you get for changing her into a cat, I mean it's not like Ren knows that he has _Kyoko_ over, he thinks it's just a regular cat."

Present looked up at her, and saw Future had a smile hiding under her solemn expression.

"You jerk!" she said grapping the pillow she had chucked at the tv just a few seconds ago, and hit Future with it.

"Well it is the truth," Future said with a playful shrug. Present let out a shriek and started chasing Future around the room

Yashiro looked at Cupid. "Um shouldn't we stop them?" he questioned. Cupid shrugged.

"Nah, they're fine."

"When I get my hands on you Future, you are so AUG!" Yashiro looked at Cupid; who didn't seemed fazed by this. Suddenly a pillow came flying through the air, Cupid ducked as it flew over his head and hit the screen.

"Hey Past pass me the remote," Cupid finally said. Past; who also didn't seemed fazed either; past the remote. Cupid turn the volume up till it drowned out Present's threats.

**Chapter 3- End**

**a/n: AHH personally I don't think this is one of my better chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to post, I have been busy with many a things. And no that is not an excuse, I really have spent very little time on the computer =_=...**


	4. Revenge shall be sweet!

**Chapter 4: Revenge shall be sweet!**

**-x-**

Kyoko woke up to the couch moving next to her. After a lunch of sushi –which had never tasted so good- she had fallen asleep. She looked up through half opened eyes at the person next her. Tsuruga-san was fiddling with something small and gray. He glanced down at her and smiled.

"Hey girl," he said. Kyoko sighed she was starting to wish he'd give her a name.

"_I may be a cat, but I'm still human- that doesn't sound right_." Kyoko stretched. She looked back at Tsuruga-san; he smiled and pointed at the ground.

"Look," He commanded. Puzzled she looked where he was pointing; a small insect darted across the floor. It was very small: like a fairy. It also gave off a small red glow: like a fairy. Kyoko did a double-take.

"A FAIRY!"

It was a fairy! It had to be! And where there was a fairy; there was magic. And where there was magic; there was a way for Kyoko to turn back to being a human! She jumped off the couch and walked up to the fairy slowly -it was so small she didn't want to scare her or him- The fairy lingered in the spot on the floor. Kyoko was close now.

"Excuse me-"the fairy bolted. "Oh don't run!" Kyoko called, "I really need your help!" The fairy stopped a few feet away by the armchair.

"Phew, you stopped." Kyoko started walking towards it again. But the fairy took off again, this time it scaled the wall.

"Hmm, that's odd, why is it staying so close to the walls and floor?" Kyoko shrugged the thought off and ran up to the magical creature, but this time it didn't wait for her to get closer it took off across the room. She followed after. She chased the fairy around the room, it darted around the arm chair, under the coffee table, at one point she lost it, but found it by the foot of the couch as if waiting for her. Kyoko slowly shadowed up to it.

"_Please take no offence_," She thought_, "I just really need your help."_ Kyoko brought her paws down on the fairy. She didn't see it move, she had it! Slowly she moved her paws away. The fairy was gone. It somehow had vanished. Well it wasn't really hard to believe that it could magically disappear, but she didn't feel anything, not even a tickle of magic. Kyoko was puzzled and disappointed.

"_Odd._"

Suddenly a low whistle came from the couch; she looked up at Tsuruga-san.

"Tsuruga-san, where'd it go? I need her –or his- help," she said dejectedly. He smiled at her, almost as if he knew just what she was saying –which would be nice-.

"Over there," He pointed. Kyoko looked and sure enough there, under the coffee table, was the fairy. She looked back at Tsuruga-san,

"Thank you!" she said and hoped he could see her smile of appreciation. That is if it was even possible to smile as a cat.

Kyoko carefully stalked over to the fairy, it was rather ironic; here she was in a cat form trying to catch a fairy in hopes of it turning her back to a human, but it was the same cat from that made her movements swift and graceful, perfect for sneaking up on a magical being. She was now a mere inch away from the fairy. Not wanting it to see her she crouched down.

Six inches…5…4…3…2….

"Forgive me." She pounced

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relieve, she had caught it. Hopefully she or he would be in a forgiving mood, and understand her outlandish actions and help her. She was about to move her hands –paws-, to explain her predicament to the fairy, when she noticed that the fairy was not under her paws, it had escape and was sitting on top, seeming to give off an angry glow.

Kyoko was about to explain herself when she noticed something odd; the fairy had no weight to her. It was small, sure, but Kyoko thought she should at least feel some weight, shouldn't she? And even if she was floating she should feel some wind its wings would make, right?

Kyoko moved her left paw and placed it over the fairy; her paw just went through it, and now the red light rested atop her left paw.

"WHAT?" Perplexed Kyoko placed her right paw over it, but the light just flickered and then rested on top her right paw. She tried her left again, but with the same results, her right; same. Left, right, left, , but it didn't matter the light just appeared on top of her paws. Suddenly she heard a noise, it sounded like suppressed laugher. Someone was laughing at her.

"_It's the goblin,_" she thought bitterly, "_he's laughing at me, as I make a fool of myself! This must be a trick on his part._" Kyoko growled darkly, she had thought she had killed the vile beast and left him under the couch, but it seemed she had not. Suddenly the smothered laughter got louder till, finally, the goblin just let it out –wait no! This wasn't a goblin, Kyoko recognized this laugh. She came out from under the table, and saw Tsuruga-san sitting on the couch; laughing.

"_Why is he-_"Kyoko's thought stopped short as she notice the small gray object he was holding. It was the same object he was fiddling with when she had woken up, only now instead of fiddling with it he had it pointed at the floor, and where it was pointing there was the little red "_Fairy"._

Kyoko suddenly felt mortified! All this time it was _never_ a_ fairy_, it was never a _goblin,_ it had always been a laser-pointer, a gosh-darn, blood, good-for-nothing, laser-pointer! Controlled by Tsuruga-san. Kyoko was humiliated. She had chased a laser-pointer just like a really cat, and now here was Tsuruga-san, sitting on the couch, laughing at her. Oh how she wanted to find a rock to crawl under, or for one to fall out of the sky and land on her, putting her out of her misery. Tsuruga-san still sat on the couch laughing. Kyoko looked up at him with a glare.

"You think this is so funny, don't you?" she let out a huff. "Fine, you want a cat; I'll give you a cat!"

**10minutes earlier**

After lunch,-which he had to admit was good, not as good as Kyoko's, but still good- Ren had gotten slightly bored. He had read through his script so many times, he was confident he could say it in his sleep. The kitten had fallen asleep on the couch, so he decided to look through the assortment of toys his manager had brought over. He remembered that the kitten had taken the stick with the fuzzy-ball under the couch; he would have to get that… later.

He sat on the floor, back against the side of the couch, and went through the _many_ toys. There was a ball with a bell inside, a mouse that could wind up –very cliché-, there was another stick toy; but this one had an assortment of multicolored fathers. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a small cardboard box. He picked it up and turned it over; on the box was a picture of a normal size cat chasing a mouse shaped light.

"Laser-pointer." he read aloud. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping kitten. He had never owned a laser-pointer before, but he had seen people play with their cats with them. He opened up the box and poured the contents into his hand: a small metal cylinder, 3 of those annoying round -and very small- batteries, and a assortment of different heads to change the shape of the light.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ren stood up and sat down on the couch while putting the laser-pointer together. He glanced down at the kitten; she had woken up and was now looking at him through sleepy eyes.

"Hey girl."

Ren looked back at the silver cylinder, it had a small button. He pressed it; a small red light appeared on the floor. He looked back at the kitten; who was now stretching, she looked up at him.

"Over there." He pointed towards the light.

That had been about 10 minutes ago; now Ren sat on the couch laughing, as the kitten ran frantically around the room; in earnest pursuit of the red dot.

-SMACK-

Ren stopped laughing; he had just been hit on the side of his head with something soft. He turned his head.

-SMACK-

Again he was hit, but this time squarely on the nose.

"Hey." The kitten was sitting on the back of the couch; she had been the culprit of the smacks. She looked at Ren with innocent eyes; then let out a long, and loud, meow. Subconsciously Ren covered his ears till she stopped. He lowered his hands.

"Wow, for such a small-"

-SMACK-

The kitten smacked him on the nose with a soft paw.

"Hey would you stop that," he said, and went to grab her. The kitten dodged and ran across the back of the couch to Ren's other side. Ren turned, and again was greeted with a-

-SMACK-

Kyoko had to admit it was fun teasing Tsuruga-san. He always teased, and or made fun of her. Why couldn't –at least why'll she's a cat- have a little fun at his expense, and besides he wasn't getting hurt. Suddenly Kyoko was snatched off the back of the couch.

"Gotcha!" Tsuruga-san said as he held Kyoko in front of his face. Kyoko's face –if one could have seen it past the fur- went red.

"My, what a naughty kitty," Tsuruga-san said while lightly flicking her on the nose. Kyoko shook her head and crinkled her nose. It didn't hurt…well it didn't hurt physically, but it did wound her pride. She looked at Tsuruga-san, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Ren almost laughed at the face that kitten was giving him. If one were to take a picture and place captions under it, it would say "PREPARE TO DIE!" it reminded him of a face Kyoko had made once; it was when he hadn't told her about the President's "test" for when he was having trouble with Katsuki. Ren suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes, and set the kitten down on his lap.

FREEDOM! Kyoko was about to attack when she noticed Tsuruga-san's distant look. She cocked her head at him and let out a meow.

Ren was forced out of his thoughts by the kitten's meow. He looked down at her.

"You really remind me of someone," he said rubbing her ears. The kitten purred. "She's feisty, headstrong, takes any challenge head-on, she is the sweetest girl I have ever met," Ren looked down at the kitten with a sad smile, "And she doesn't even know how much I love her."

Kyoko felt her heart almost break at the look he was giving her. Oh she knew who he was talking about; the high school girl he didn't think he was worthy of. But really who could Tsuruga-san not be worthy of. Everyone has skeletons in their closets; surely he couldn't have done something so wrong that he has no right to be with the girl he loves.

And truly what girl would not fall in love with Tsuruga-san. He is a caring person, even if he is not a true gentleman who would never say anything shrew. He does care for people, and will scold them, but only to show what they have done wrong, never to put them down. Even if he was **not** the most desired man in Japan, even if he wasn't hansom, he's personality, who he was on the inside that is something any girl could fall in love with; he's genuine self.

Kyoko looked up at him, he still had the sad expression on his face and his eyes were distant, Kyoko wanted to comfort him in someway.

Ren was lost in thoughts about Kyoko when he felt something nudge his hand. He looked down to see the kitten rubbing her face against his hand. She looked at him and let out a meow, not a loud whining one begging for attention, more sympathetic, as if she was trying -in her little animal way- to comfort him.

"Do I look that miserable?" he asked with a half laughed. The kitten seemed to nodded.

Even though he had just laughed he still looked sad.

"_If I were human I could talk to him. But I'm not and I can't talk! What's something an animal can do to comfort their owners?- Not that Tsugura-san is my OWNER!" _Kyoko thought with a blush.

"_What's something a magical animal could do? And Who's to say I'm not magical? I was human this morning!" _

Kyoko thought for awhile, then she remembered something when she had worked for the Fuwa's: one time when they had a very important guest over; his seven year old daughter had brought her cat. During their stay the girl had gotten sick and was bed ridden. When Kyoko had brought her some tea, the girl talked to her and had mentioned that even though she was sick she could be happy since she had her cat with her. And she had mentioned that whenever she was down or sick her cat would come and comfort her, and there was one thing the cat always did that made the little girl feel better.

Kyoko gulped. "_It should be fine,"_ she tried to reassure herself, "_I mean there is only so much one can do as a cat. It'll be fine. I'm only trying to comfort him." _Finally talking herself into it Kyoko jumped off Tsuruga-san's lap.

Ren was lost in his thoughts again, when he suddenly noticed the kitten wasn't on his lap anymore. Before he had a chance to get up and look for her, he felt something tickle the side of his face. He turned and there was the kitten. She looked at him with big amber eyes then licked his face, her little sandpapery tongue tickled.

"What was that for?" he asked not really expecting an answer. The kitten didn't even meow, she just rubber her face against his, and then walked behind him; her tail tickling the back of Ren's neck.

"Ha-hey," Ren said with a small laugh, he turned as the kitten perched herself on his right shoulder the gave him another lick on the cheek.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" the kitten answered by rubbing her soft, fluffy, face against his. Ren had to laugh as her fur tickled his face. Reaching over he picked her up off his shoulder and placed her on his chest.

"Aren't you sweet," he said while petting her.

Kyoko curled up on his chest, Tsuruga-san seemed happier; and that was good. Her eyes started to drift shut as Tsuruga-san continued to stroke her. Kyoko was perfectly happy were she was.

"_Really,"_ she thought sleepily, "_what girl would not fall in love with him? If I hadn't sworn off love, I bet I would have fallen for him."_ That last thought should have sent up some red flags for Kyoko, but she was too content to really be wary. And right before she fell asleep one last thought crept into her head and that was Tsuruga-san saying softly,

"-I love you."

Ren leaned his head back as he continued to pet the kitten, he had been feeling depressed, but the kitten in her little way had brought his mood up. Funny how a kitten kiss on the cheek could do that.

Kiss.

Now that brought a memory back. The one time Ren had kissed Kyoko it had been on the cheek. It had put her in such a tizzy, it was somewhat nice to actually see that he could have that effect on her, since she usually missed his little hints.

Hints, that's all he ever seemed to give her, then again he'd probably scary her if he just came out and said it. Come to think of it had he every said it? Out loud that is. Ren thought about that for a moment.

"_I've thought it, Yashiro and the President have said it. But I don't think I've every acknowledged it out loud._"

Red took a deep breath, then whispered,

"Kyoko, I love you."

**Chapter 4- End**

**a/n: AHHH SORRY! Believe it or not I actually [for once] have a good excuse for not up dating sooner. I got super busy, and then when I finally sat down to write some 9lives I got major writer's-block! That-would-NOT-go-away! But finally I have updated! Sorry if anyone is ooc. Yeah sorry it's so short too, but I wanted to end on that little sweet note ~.~.**

**a/n2: ForLaughter I hope you like this chapter, I didn't put Lory and the others in just for you. Not that I can do that for another chap though, sorry. **

**Have a fantastic day!...or else. **


	5. ZING!

**a/n: OH SNAP! I just found out I have 73 people following this 0.0. No pressure for chapter 5 right? [Nervous laugh] But really thanks for following ^^ you guys make it worth it! And NO this is not the last chapter, Okay on to chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: ZING**

The TV screen showed a very content looking kitten being held by a handsome man. Past let out a happy sigh.

"Oh those two are the cutest," she said blissfully.

"Yep, have to say they do look pretty cute," Present concurred. A muffed sound came from Lory.

"What he say Future?" Cupid asked while tightening his crossbow.

"I don't know. Maybe if you took the gags off, and untied him and Yashiro, _they_ could tell you," Future said gesturing to a bound and tied Yashiro and Lory.

"NO!" Present and Cupid said at once.

"You remember how loud they were!" Cupid reminded.

**~A few minutes earlier.~**

_Ren leaned his head back on the couch and quietly stroked the kitten. The President's office was silent side from the munching of popcorn, and then suddenly Ren's voice came quietly from the TV._

_"Kyoko, I love you."_

_The popcorn bowl fell to the floor with a THUMP followed by both Yashiro and Lory yelling at the top of their lungs._

_"I KNEW IT!"_

_There is a fine line between someone knowing something, and finally having the person admit it. And now that Ren had admitted, out loud, that he loved Kyoko, Yashiro and Lory were a little more than thrilled. They finally had the concrete proof that Ren was indeed in love with Kyoko; right from the horse's mouth._

_"I knew it! I knew IT! I KNEW IT!" Yashiro kept saying over and over again while jumping up and down; obviously he is in full fan-girl mode. Lory, acting just as childish, was dancing around the room saying things like,_

_"Love always wins!" "Finally the boy admitted it!" and "Yes, YES, YEESS!"_

_Past grabbed two pillows from the couch and pressed them to her ears. Future left the room. And Present with her fingers in her ears yelled at Cupid._

_"Can you shut these two UP?! I'm losing my hearing!"_

_"WHAT?" Cupid yelled over Lory and Yashiro's Hooray-Ren-finally-admitted-he-was-in-love-with-Kyoko party._

_"CAN-YOU-SHUT-THEM-UP?!" Present yelled._

_"Oh, YEAH, THAT'S EASY!" Cupid said and then clapped his hands. Lory and Yashiro were suddenly silent. Past moved the pillows away from her ears._

_"How you get them to stop?" Cupid smiled triumphantly and pointed behind the couch._

_Lory and Yashiro were each sitting in a chair back-to-back; tied and gagged._

_"Well that works," Present said sitting back down on the couch. Future came back in the room wearing a pair of big headphones; taking them out she demanded._

_"WHAT HAPPENED!?"_

**~Now~**

"So _no,_ we can't untie them," Cupid said swinging the quiver over his shoulder and fastening it. Future let out a sigh.

"Fine, don't untie them." Then walking over she pulled the gags off Lory and Yashiro.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Present demanded. Future shrugged.

"You said we can't _untie _them, you said nothing about _un-gagging_ them."

"I KNEW IT!" were the first words out of Lory and Yashiro's mouth!

"You want me to gag you again?!" Future asked while holding up the gags threateningly. Yashiro's mouth snapped shout. But Lory kept talking, although now at a normal volume.

"What can I say, this is like Christmas! It's better than when I got my first SIMs' game!" Lory said happily.

Ren gently placed the sleeping kitten on the couch, although she was sweet, he had the day off so he should try and do something constructive. Sitting around all day on the couch wasn't something a top actor should do. Just then he heard a knock on his door.

_"Odd, I'm not expecting anyone."_

He opened the door to find two teenagers: a boy with messy brown hair and a girl with short auburn hair, along with them was another girl of about nine with two ponytails of curly blond hair.

"Yes?" He asked surprised by the young visitors.

"Hello, sorry to bother you sir," The boy said, "But my name is Cue, -yes like the letter- and this is my friend Tory," Cue said gesture to the nine year old, "she's lost her kitten and we were wondering if maybe you've seen it?"

Ren was taken aback, he didn't really live right by LME that a lost kitten could make its way from there to his house, so it wasn't likely that the kitten he now had sleeping on his couch was the same kitten these children were looking for, but to be on the safe side he asked.

"Could you describe this kitten for me?"

Tory nodded her head. "She's really tiny, she's black and white and has really, _reaaaally_ soft fluffy fur," she said. Ren smiled softly at Tory, she reminded him a little of Kyoko when she was little.

"She's a calico," The teenage girl chirped in.

"And where did you say you lost her?" Ren asked kneeling down to Tory's level. There were countless strays and lost kittens in Tokyo, didn't want to get her hopes up about the wrong one. Tory was quiet and looked up at the older girl.

"We were playing with her outside of LME's acting agency when she got away," The teen girl said.

"We know this is kind of far," Cue said, "But little Tory's been looking all day, we thought she might have wonder a bit." He looked down at Tory with sad brown eyes, probably thinking there was no way they would find her kitten. Tory suddenly looked at Ren.

"She also has a pretty pink ribbon with the words '_Love Me'_ on it," she said as if the information was crucial.

Ren straighten up with a small smile on his face. "Wait here a moment," He said and walked back into his apartment. He walked over to the couch where the sleeping kitten was, he glanced at the floor with the assortment of cat toys. Quickly he stuck them back in the paper bag Yashiro had brought them in. The rustling of the bag woke the kitten; she looked up at Ren with sleepy eyes.

"Hey girl, guess what?" Ren said petting her ear. The kitten moved her head in a content but sleepy way and let out a low purr.

"Your owners are here," Ren said. Suddenly the kitten stopped purring and looked at him wide awake now. Ren carefully picked up the kitten with his left hand and rested her against his chest, with his right he picked up the paper bag of toys.

Kyoko was stunned. What did Ren-san mean 'her owners'? Kyoko was most definitely not someone's pet, and so most definitely did _NOT_ have an owner or owners for that matter!

And as far as she knew, she might be stuck as a cat forever, and if she was she didn't want some strangers taking care of her, if anything she wanted to stay right here with Ren!...

_'...'_

Kyoko's mind stopped, what did she just say?! Not only did she think something so-so shameless, it was about her sempai, and she had referred to him as Ren; TWICE; being very familiar and very un- Kohai!

Unbeknown to both Ren, and Kyoko, a certain messy brown haired boy with impish green eyes was aiming a crossbow with a heart shaped arrowhead at the small kitten; he let it go.

Suddenly there was a _zing_ sound, and Ren thought for sure he could smell roses and something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kyoko suddenly felt very weird, she felt across between light and fluffy and like she had just been hit with an electric shock. And she could smell something in the air; the sweet scent of roses and fairy dust. Oh yes it was most definitely fairy dust. Fairy dust; is a very alluring, and calming scent (when not mix with catnip). Kyoko rested her head against Ren's chest; totally forgetting her previously feeling of shamelessness; she felt safe, happy, like she belonged there. Unfortunately for her, her peace was abruptly shattered by Ren saying.

"Is this your kitty?"

A squeal from a little girl followed. "YES!" she exclaimed. Kyoko's head snapped up, she knew that voice; that happy "Spent a day with Tsuruga Ren" voice. Looking over she saw Past and Present standing in front of her, with a boy she didn't recognize.

"Looks like we found your owners," Ren said to the Kyoko. Kyoko looked at him.

"You have got-to-be-KIDDING! There is no way on Earth, that I am going anywhere with them!" Kyoko stated.

The kitten was meowing profusely, "Well I take it she's happy to see you," Ren said to Tory.

Cupid leaned over to Present and whispered, "Wow, she really hates us."

Ren tried to hand Kyoko off to Past, but she wouldn't have it. She extended her claws, and held on to his shirt.

Ren gently tried to pry her off; she didn't budge. The kitten wiggled out of Ren's hands and crawled up his shoulder and around his neck to hide.

Kyoko crouched down behind Ren's neck. "_If he thinks I'm going anywhere with them. Well he's got another thing coming!" _she thought as she saw his left hand move up to grab her.

The kitten made a low growl of her unhappiness when Ren started to reach behind his neck to grab her.

Kyoko backed away from his hand, voicing her displeasure in a low growl. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

"Got'cha!" Ren announced holding the kitten in front of his face. The kitten gave him a dirty look as if to say, "Traitor!" Ren half smiled at her, he then he noticed the three kids staring at him, clearing his throat he said.

"I believe she belongs to you." He handed Tory the kitten, who meowed loudly.

"REN! Don't you DARE let them take ME!" Kyoko protested, trying to jump from the girl's arms, but to no avail; for such a small girl, Past had a death grip.

"Thank you SO MUCH sir," Past said.

Realizing she wasn't going to get away by her own strength, Kyoko looked at Ren with pleading eyes.

Ren smiled at Tory, "No problem," he said, he glanced down at the kitten, who was staring at him as if bagging him for help. _"But that's crazy!"_ Ren thought _"there's no way she be begging for help, she's back with her owners."_ The kitten was still giving Ren the Bambie Eyes _"I'm losing it! That's what I get for talking to cats!"_

The kitten started wiggling in the young girls arms.

"I think she still wants to play with Tsu- with this mister," the boy said.

Present elbowed Cupid in the ribs. "OW!" he muttered at the jab.

"Zip it!" Present whispered, "Well I guess we'd better get going," she said to Ren, who nodded.

"Right, well glad you found your kitten, and oh yeah I thought you might like these," Ren said remembering the bag of toys. He handed them to Cue.

"Thanks."

The three started to walk off, when the kitten started meowing frantically.

"Is she alright?" Ren asked. The teen girl leaned over and whispered something in the kitten's ear. The kitten fell silent.

"She's purrfectly," the teen girl said. Cue raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really, really?" he said in annoyance to her cat joke, the girl just shrugged. Ren walked back into his apartment as the three kids walked off with the kitten. He was glad the little girl had her kitten, but he couldn't help but feel he would miss her. He went to shut the door when he heard the little girl say.

"Oh! Kyoko I've missed you sooooo much!"

_"WHAT!"_ Ren looked up, but they were gone.

_"Hey Kyoko, if you every want to be human again, you'll pipe-down and come with us!"_

Those were the very words Present had spoken to Kyoko to get her to be quiet as they took her away from Ren.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have gone with them. I mean they turned me into a cat, how do I know they'll really make me human again? And being a cat isn't so bad. If I'm with Ren that is-"_ Kyoko's mind stopped for a second.

"_AHH! What am I thinking?!"_ She chastised herself, "_I mean he's my sempai, how can I be so- so-SO shameless?!_" Kyoko felt miserable,_ "Is it really so bad?" _she wondered, "_Is it so wrong if I like him-! WHAAAAAAAT! How did I get for 'if I'm stuck as a cat, I want to stay with Ren' to 'I li-lik-lik- have feelings I have sworn off of' about HIM!_"

Kyoko was too lost in her innerturmoil's to notice that they had teleported away from Ren's house and were now standing inside her room at the Darumaya's.

"Alright Past you can set her down on the bed," Cupid said.

"_I don't lov-that word which means romantic feelings, I just like him...a lot- wait! NO that's too close to love!"_ as Kyoko was fighting her inner battled, Past set her on the bed and stepped back behind Cupid.

"Whenever you're ready Present," she said.

_"So what if I do have feeling for Ren that borders, harbors... coincides with **'that'** emotion. I'm stuck as a cat! Nothing will ever come of it!" _

"AH, to be human again!" Present said clapping her hands together. Suddenly Kyoko's room filled with orange gray smoke.

The smoke cleared and Kyoko was laying on her bed fast asleep; human once more.

"Always takes so much out of them, turning back into human," Past said cover Kyoko with a blanket. Cupid walked over and leaning down and started saying in Kyoko's ear.

"If we Shadows have offended, think bu-OW let go of my EAR!"

"Plagiarism! PLAGIARISM!" Present said dragging Cupid away by the ear.

"Hmm interesting," said a young man with fiery red hair as he watched on a tv screen as Present drag Cupid away by the ear. He was sitting at a round table on the ceiling with a cup a tea. He took a sip.

"And they think it's almost over. I don't want it to end!" Turns and looks at the fourth wall. With a wave of his hand he destroys the fourth wall, "What do you think dear readers?!"

**Chapter 5- End**

**a/n: Yes I know not that imaginative with the names, but I wanted to do names that were close to begin with. Like Cue (Q) for _Cu_pid, or Tory for Past; okay that one I have to say you need a little imagination to get. Past as in things in the past, like _History _, and take the first three letters away from history and you get ta-da Tory. and even though it was never mentioned Present name would have been Brook. And the reason is because present also means current, and current has two means; the time and the flow, like a brook flows.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter in anyway, then I have reached my goal! Sorry it took sooo long for me to post. And even if I don't post the next chapter for awhile, I HAVEN'T given up yet, so don't worry. It's just getting very busy over here, whatever you do don't say the 'C' word, I crawl into a corner and start sing really loud "LA LALA LA!" . Thanks to all for reading it thus far. It always makes me happy knowing people like this story! Please review. See you in chapter 6!**

**a/n2: Oh and if you can't tell, the cover is a picture of Ren and Kitty[Kyoko]** **_yeah I drew it /_**


	6. KittyCat, KyokoCat!

**a/n: AH! Okay sorry about the confusion, 9Lives isn't over yet! I still have a few ideas up my sleeves [well long as I don't get hit by a bus and the story just ends], so if it pleases you, do continue reading! And to all my readers: you guys are the BEST! Writing this is fun, but the fact that you guys enjoy it, makes it worth it! 'k enough yammering, on to chapter 6! ****Please pardon my spelling or grammar, or both!**

**Chapter 6: Kitty-Cat, Kyoko-Cat!**

**-x-**

Kyoko awoke the next morning and sat up straight in her bed.

"Breakfast!" she announced while jumped out of bed. Unfortunately her foot got caught up in her blanket and she fell to the floor.

"Wah!"

Kyoko sat up on the floor rubbing her head, "Ow," she mumbled. The fall and bonk on the head seemed to put her in a normal state of mind. She looked at the clock.

"AH! Forget breakfast, I need to get to work!" Scrambling to her feet, Kyoko got ready for work.

"_Oh the President is going to be so mad; he said I had to be at work early. Oh I hope those three girls don't show up_-" Kyoko stopped in the middle of putting on her shoe.

"_Wait, the President said I had to be at work early on the same day as I met those three sisters. So if instead of getting to work early I ran in to them... what did I do yesterday_?"

Kyoko tried to remember but it was all somewhat fuzzy, or totally unbelievable. "_I mean really_," she thought grabbing her cell, "_Me, a cat, and spending all of yesterday with Re-Tsuruga-san!? Yeah right!"_

Kyoko walked out of her room and headed down stairs. Taisho-san was in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

"Oh Kyoko-chan, when did you get home?" Okami-san asked walking up to her. _"Yeah that's something I'd like to know,"_ Kyoko thought.

"Oh um," Kyoko tried to think up a good excuse. Okami-san looked at her with a worried gaze; then placed a hand on Kyoko's forehead.

"Hmm, you feel I bit warm dear, are you feeling alright?" Okami-san asked slightly worried.

"Oh I feel fine Okami-san, I just need to get to work; I'm running late." Kyoko made her way around Okami-san and towards the door but Taisho-san stepped out in front of her.

"If your employer doesn't allow you to eat a proper breakfast, then we should contact the police for abuse on employees," he said. Kyoko gulped.

"B-bu-but I'm running late," she stammered. Last thing she wanted was Taisho-san mad a LME, "They don't have anything against a healthy breakfast -it's in forced believe me-. It's just I really am running late. I can pick something up on the way," Kyoko said trying to slowly walk around Taisho-san. Taisho-san made a grunting sound then walked back into the kitchen. Kyoko was about to bolt for the door, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned at saw Okami-san staring at her.

"Kyoko-chan, are you sure you're feeling alright?" she asked with worry creases on her forehead. Kyoko smiled at her.

"Yeah," she said, "but thanks for worrying." She leaned over and gave Okami-san a quick hug, then headed for the door.

"Wait," Taisho-san called and stepped out of the kitchen. He handed Kyoko a paper-bag. "That's better than anything you'll get at a fast-food place," he said. Kyoko looked at the bag then at Taisho-san.

"Thank you," she said with a bow, then gave him a quick hug, and ran out the door; she was now really running late.

Okami-san looked at Taisho-san; who seemed a little stiff. "Dear," she said, "isn't that the first time Kyoko-chan, has ever hug us?" she asked. Taisho-san didn't answer, but a small smile came to his face.

-x-

Kyoko peddled like a madwoman, she was running late, and the fact that the day before was hazy wasn't helping at all.

_"Okay,"_ she thought, "_Yesterday I either had a killer fever or-AH NO it's impossible, there is NO way I was a cat and spent the day with Ren- Tsuruga-san!"_ Kyoko stopped at a crosswalk, "_But it did seem so real. Well it was a dream, yeah just a vivid dream." _Kyoko sat waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street, "_It wouldn't- shouldn't be possible! But it felt, -still feels- so real."_ The light finally changed and she peddled across.

"_But_ _it's just too absurd to have been real. But then again, Fairies are real, is it so farfetched that they could have turned me into a cat for a day?" _She paused, "_But what would they have to gain, by turning me into a cat?" _Kyoko tried to remember what exactly happened the day before, but it was still a bit hazy, except for a few things.

1: Being while she was a cat -if she even was- she spent the day with Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko could feel her face go red at the thought.

2: She remember -quiet vividly- the faces of all four fairies, elves, whatever magical being they were who turned her into a cat, and then took her away from her Re- From Tsuruga-san!

And 3-and probably most important-: If she had spent the day with Tsuruga-san as a cat, and it wasn't a dream-

Kyoko could feel her blush cover her face and go down her neck.

"_Then that means, if yesterday really happened. When I was still a cat I realized that I like-"_ Kyoko screeched her bike to a halt, "_What the HECK am I thinking!"_ Kyoko rubbed her face with her hands.

"Snap OUT of it girl!" She said slapping her face, some people walking by gave her weird looks. Kyoko let out a sigh, and was about to start riding again when she caught her reflection in a shop window. Her cheeks were bright red, sticking out obnoxiously against her forest-green blouse. She grimmest; this was going to be a long day.

-x-

About 10 minutes later Kyoko stood outside LME staring at the building. The day before was still a bit of a blur; well sure she remembered bits and pieces, but it was still a little too farfetched –even with the excitants of fairies-

Letting out a sigh she walked into the acting agency. She was walking towards the elevator when she spotted Tsuruga-san walking with his manager to her right. Her heart did a little flip.

"REN!" Kyoko called running up to him. Ren looked over.

"Well good mor-" he was cut short as Kyoko threw her arms around him in an affectionate hug.

"Good-morning Ren!" Kyoko giggled burying her face in his neck.

Kyoko stopped short, halfway to the elevator with her hand raised in the air. She had just had the most disturbing vision. She had run up to Ren –like a crazed fan-, called him by his first name, and buried her face in his neck! And did she purr?! Suddenly Ren turned and looked at her.

"Good-morning Mogami-chan," he said with a smile. The next thing Ren and his manager heard was Kyoko's earsplitting scream right before she turned sharply around and ran off. Yashiro rubbed his ringing ears.

"My, well Ren, what did you do this time?" he asked looking pointedly at his charge. Ren was staring slightly dumbfounded where Kyoko had just been.

"I have no idea." He started walking in the direction Kyoko had just took off down.

"Ren, where are you going?" Yashiro called after him.

"To find out what's wrong," Ren answered not even turning around.

-x-

Kyoko ran as fast as she could down LME's hall, when she reached the LoveMe room she slammed the door shut behind her, scaring Kanae who was already there.

"AH! MO! What is your problem?!" she demanded. Kyoko started at her friend, it was a little hard to say what was wrong. She couldn't very well tell Kanae she had, had a vision, daydream, whatever it was called –delusions of grandeur- about running up to Ren –her sempai- and rubbing her face against his. It was just so shameless and not to mention shocking.

That's when Kyoko realized it; while she was having her shameless daydream, Ren had said good morning to her. Meaning then through Ren's point of view, he had said good morning to her, and she just screamed and ran off.

"_SHOOT!"_ she thought "_last time I did that, it was because I had-"_Kyoko's blood ran cold, _"I had told Ren a lie about Sho! Oh nooooooooo! He could misunderstand! I have to go and explain myself!"_

When Kyoko had first burst into the LoveMe room, she had looked at Kanae as if she were a deer in headlights, now Kyoko's eyes had clouded over and she was staring off into space with a horrified expression on her face. Kanae was getting a little impatient now with what was wrong with her over-bubble-overexcited about everything-over reacts about everything-friend.

Kyoko had to go and explain herself -best she could- to Ren, what she would tell him, she hadn't quite thought out yet, but she had to at least try. She was about to turn to leave when she suddenly heard tapping and notice a irritated looking Kanae standing in front of her; tapping her foot.

"AH! Moko-chan, where did you come from?" Kyoko asked with a start.

"Where did I come from? I've been here -on time I might add- when you just suddenly run in here and slammed the door as if you have death himself chasing you!" Kanae stated throwing up her arms. Kyoko did a 90 degree bow almost hitting Kanae.

"Hey! Watch i-"

"I'm soooooooo sooooorrrrrryyyy Moooko-chaaaan!" Kyoko said.

"Gees you don't need to bow," Kanae said semi-annoyed. Kyoko peeked up at her.

"You forgive me then?" she questioned nervously. Kanae let out a sigh.

"Yeah, sure, I forgive you."

"OH! Moookoooo-chaaaaan!" Kyoko was about to hug her, and Kanae was going to try and stop her, when Kyoko suddenly stopped.

"Re-Tsuruga-san!" she declared and turned around, "I still need to explain myself!"

"WHAT? Explain what to him?!" Kanae demanded, "_what does Kyoko need to explain to that guy, WHAT did HE DO?"_. Kyoko didn't answer nor give Kanae anymore time to demand an explanation; she just opened the door to leave. But she didn't get a chance, because on the other side of the door about to knock was none other then Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko froze.

-x-

Ren took long -yet graceful- steps down the hallway Kyoko and fled down. He didn't know why she had run off, or why she had greeted him with that bloodcurdling scream. Come to think of it hadn't she done that once to him before? But then she had come back and apologized, he had a feeling that this time he'd be lucky to find her.

He continued to make his way down the hall. When he came up to the LoveMe room he could hear muffled voices, one of them belonging to Kyoko. He went to knock when suddenly someone threw the door open. And there standing in front of him with a deer in headlights look was Kyoko.

Sometimes as humans we say things we don't mean to. Sometimes the things we say -though unintentional- are hurtful, and cause pain to others. Other times we say the simplest things, like a name. Whatever it is once spoken, no matter how much we wish to take it back, what's said is said, and there is nothing you can do.

Kyoko stood frozen with her hand on the doorknob. The words tumbling out before she had a chance to stop them.

"Ren."

Ren's eyes grew wide as Kyoko referred to him by his first name. Kanae's mouth dropped open.

"Mogami- Kyoko-chan?" Ren was a little lost on what to call her. On the one hand this was progress and he wanted to be accepting and open, but on the other, he didn't want to frighten her, especially if this was slip of the tongue. Kyoko's eyes were unfocused suddenly she snapped out of her little world and looked at Ren. Next thing he knew Kyoko was on the floor in a dogeza.

"I'mmm sooooo sooooooooorrrrrryyyyy!" she cried with her forehead pressed to the ground. Ren involuntarily jumped back. To say he wasn't hurt by this, well he'd be lying. The young man, though seen as a mature adult who women -of many age ranges- swooned over, was barely over 21, and to see the girl -young lady really- whom he liked on the ground apologizing so profusely for calling him by his first name, well it hurt… a lot. Kyoko was still yammering on her apology, and didn't notice Ren or Kanae call her.

"Mogami-chan, _please_ you don't need to apologize," Ren said on death ears. Though he tried to keep his voice even, his "please" came out just a bit shaky.

"Moko-chan, it's not that big a deal," Kanae said, a little befuddled by her friend and her overreaction. Seeing that Kyoko hadn't heard either of them Ren knelt down and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

Kyoko was mortified, she had done it _again! _Once she saw Ren standing outside the door her mind just took over, and she was lost in la-la-LaRen-land! Now she had to apologize for screaming in terror of him, and for her shameless daydreams –though he won't know about the latter-. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kyoko looked up at Ren with a scared rabbit look on her face. He smiled sadly, was it really so bad that she had called him by his name?

_"OH NO!"_ Kyoko thought_ "Does he hate me?! Look at the face he's making! Well who wouldn't? For him perspective I just screamed blood-murder when I saw him! FOR NO REASON! "_At that thought Kyoko went to bow again, but Ren caught her by the shoulders.

"Will have no more of that," he said. Kyoko notice a twinge of hurt in his voice. _"What have I done?!"_

Ren helped Kyoko to her feet. Kyoko looked at him

"I'm so sorry for how I acted," she said. Ren smiled at her but she still saw a hit of sadness in his eyes.

"It's all right Mogami-san," he reassured her.

"No it's not!" she protested, "How could I have acted so-so SO shameless?!"

"It's okay. Actually I would prefer if you would continue to greet me that way," Ren said. Kyoko stared dumbfounded at him.

"What?!" she stated. Ren winced at that shock and horror in that single word.

"I-I couldn't do THAT!" she protested. All though her words did hurt, it was also slightly annoying.

"And why not?" he demanded. Kyoko gaped at him.

"I can't greet you _that_ way! Sempai or not, it's just not right!" she exclaimed.

Stab.

"_Sempai or not…"_ those words echoed in his ears. _"So, I really mean nothing to her."_

Now no one could blame Ren for getting slightly mad at this.

"And _**what**_ may I ask is _so_ _**wrong**_ with _**it**_?" he bit out. Kyoko was astounded, he was mad. He was flippen mad!

"R-Ren," she stuttered, "Wha-who- It's shameless!" she declared. "And who in their right mind wants to be greeted by a bloodcurdling, earsplitting scream?!" she stated throwing up her arms.

Ren's mind stopped. "Wait-what?!" he asked.

"I can't greet you that way," she went on, "it's not right! I shouldn't have this morning, it just that…I…-Well it wasn't right!" Kyoko said quickly before her words betrayed her. _"Yeah, I daydreamed about you, so I freaked. Oh he'd never speak to me again!"_

Ren was staring at her with a taken aback look on his face. Oh how Kyoko wanted to hide.

"K-Mogami-chan," Ren had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say her first name, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This morning (!), when I screamed at you…why what are you talking about?" she asked.

"_This morning..? This morning!"_ Ren mentally kicked himself. The reason he had chased her down to begin with. He slumped against the doorframe and started massaging his temples.

Kanae was still standing behind Kyoko, now completely confused. First Kyoko ran through the door as if she had death after her, then Tsuruga Ren showed up _"So not death, but that guy, so one mystery solved_." But then Kyoko started acting weird(er, than normal), apologizing, and using his first name. Now Kyoko was going on about screaming in terror about him!

"Okay, that's it, what the heck is going on?!" Kanae demanded with her hands on her hips. Kyoko jumped, she had forgotten that her friend was even there.

"Oh-well…um," Kyoko stammered, "You see-"

"Kotonami-san?" someone interrupted.

"What?!" she yelled to the person standing behind Tsuruga Ren who had interrupted Kyoko.

Ren turned around, he hadn't notice anyone walk up behind him. But there he was a young man in a green janitor uniform; he had a green cap to match on his head, which made his bleach blond hair stick out in a messy fashion. The visor of the cap shaded the top half of his face.

"Your service is required," the custodian said with a slight bow.

"I'm a little bus-" Kanae started.

"The President requested you," the custodian stated. Kanae let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl.

"Fine," she muttered. She started to walk out of the room when she pasted Kyoko she paused, "I want a full explanation," she said then followed the custodian down the hall. As they walked off the custodian pulled out a cigarette, and started to light it, Kanae snatched it away from him.

"Nonsmoking building!" she said, her irritation at him clear in her tone.

When the custodian and Kanae were no longer insight, Ren looked back at Kyoko.

"Okay I believe we are talking about two different things," he said standing up straight.

Kyoko nodded, not trusting her voice.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked, though he knew the answer. Kyoko swallowed.

"Uh, well," she let out a nervous laugh _"this isn't good for my heart,"_ she muttered.

"What?" Ren questioned having not quite heard what she said.

"About this morning!" she said loud and clear, _"Darn slip of the tongue!"_ she thought.

"Ah, yes the bloodcurdling scream. What was that about?" he asked stepping into the LoveMe room.

Kyoko's face went red.

"_Well the thing is, I'm not quite sure myself," she said, "I mean today's been a little bit weird. Well not compared to yesterday that is," she said with a slight laugh._

"_What about yesterday?" he asked. _

"_Well that's the thing," she said, and started pacing the room, "I don't really remember it! I mean what I do remember is this: I was turned into a cat by three magical beings, spent the day with you, then I woke up this morning –human- but not quite myself! And then when I got to work today and saw you, I just got so happy, I had a vision of running up to you and burying my face in your neck and purring like a cat!" Kyoko finished with a huff. She turned and looked at Ren, who was sitting on the couch._

_Ren was staring at Kyoko with a horrified expression on his face. He stood up._

"_You expect me to believe that?" he scoffed, "You know Kyoko I thought you were different. I thought we were friends. But no you're just like everyone else: a crazy fan. Good-bye!" and with that Ren left the room, never to step foot into Kyoko's life again._

"_I can't tell him THAT!_" Kyoko thought miserably.

Ren had walked over to the one and only chair in the whole room that wasn't pink; a bright red fold up chair. "_Still better than pink,_" He thought sitting down. He looked at Kyoko whose back was towards him. She was just staring out into the hall. He waited about a minute. Suddenly she stiffened, but said nothing.

"Mogami-chan," he called; nothing. He tried again; still nothing. "Mogami Ky-o-ko," he said, Kyoko still just stared off into the hall. Ren sighed and stood up; he walked behind her and leaned down by her ear.

"Kyoko-san, what are you thinking?" he asked. Kyoko suddenly jumped and turned around.

"AH! Ren! You startled me," she said placing a hand on her chest. Ren just nodded. Suddenly she looked at him.

"Wait what did you just call me?" she asked. Ren half smiled.

"Kyoko-san," he said coolly, then got a surprising reaction. He had thought she would yell at him for calling her by her fist name, but instead of yelling at him, her face went beet red.

"O-o-oh," she said quietly looking down. "Wait! WHAT?!" she demanded her head snapping up.

"_Ah a normal reaction,"_ he thought. "I called you Kyoko-san, but I only did so because you weren't listening when I called you before _three times_," he said.

Kyoko seemed to lose her voice at that. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Ren stood there hands in his pocket waiting for an answer. Finally Kyoko spoke, well more squeaked.

"I'm sorry." her face had the resemblances of a ripe tomato.

"Do I get the privilege of an explanation?" he asked. Kyoko suddenly seem to find the floor a very interesting thing, but even with her face down, Ren could still see her ears go bright red. He was puzzled at this; it's wasn't like the other time. The first time she had screamed like that, she had apologized and felt shameful, this time she seemed, no she was, embarrassed!

_"I can't teeell hiiiiiim!"_ Kyoko thought dismally, _"He'll never speak to me agaiiiin!_" There was only one thing to do, and although she didn't like it, she would have to do it. She would lie!

"I was practicing for an audition," she muttered sheepishly, still staring at the ground.

"'practicing'?" Ren echoed, Kyoko nodded; glancing at him for a second before looking back at the ground. "'for an audition'?" he said. Again she just nodded. Ren was no dummy that was a lie if he ever heard one.

"Liar." The word sat on his tongue, but he didn't say it. He hated being lied to, but something about her behavior was different from the last time she had lied, so he didn't call her out on her lie, yet. Last time she hadn't wanted him to know she had done the video with Sho at first for revenge. Not this time, this time she was just embarrassed and couldn't bring herself to tell him -whatever _it_ was-, not shameful. But even if she was just too embarrassed to tell him, the thought about Sho bugged him._ "This better not have anything to do with him!" _The tension in the room built as the temperature dropped as Ren asked.

"Does this _'audition'_ have anything to do with something of Fuwa's?" Kyoko's head snapped up and she looked him right in the eyes.

"NO! It has nothing to do with that _man!"_ she said, the word "man" dropping from her mouth like it was vinegar. Ren let out a small sigh. _"Good, it has nothing to do with him."_ Then he'd let it go, although he didn't like being lied to -who does- he'd drop it this once.

"Oh and Kyoko-san," he said.

"Don't-" Kyoko started to say, Ren held up a hand.

"Let me finish," he said. Kyoko closed her mouth but didn't looking happy.

"There is one I've been starting to wonder."

"Yes?" she asked her voice having just a bit of edge to it.

"Why is it you get so upset when I call you 'Kyoko-san', but you have been calling me 'Ren' for quite sometime now?" He asked crossing his arms.

"_Oh darn,"_ Kyoko thought. Ren stared at her waiting patiently for an answer.

"Oh um, I'm sorry!" She said with a 90 degree bow, _"Oh how could I have been so shameless, and not even NOTICE?! And then get mad at him for calling me 'Kyoko-san'! He at least used suffix!"_ she chastised herself.

"Why?"

Kyoko looked up at him puzzled. "'Why', why what?" she asked.

"Why are you apologizing? You really didn't do anything wrong," he said. Kyoko stared at him.

"B-b-but I-I-"she faltered.

"Truth is Mogami-chan," he went back to using her last name, not wanting to upset her anymore, "I would really prefer if you would call me 'Ren'," he said. Kyoko almost doubled over.

"I-I can't do that!" she protested.

"And I ask, why?" he questioned. _"What is he a child?_"

"I just can't Re-Tsuruga-san! You're my sempai, it would be very improper if I were to use your first name," Kyoko said, she could feel her cheeks heat up, _"Oh no, please God, don't let me blush!"_

"Why does that matter?" he question, "A sempai is simply an older classman. Even in schools, a _kohai_," he gestured to Kyoko, "can be on first name bases with their -her- sempai," he said gesturing to himself.

"Bu-but R-Re-Tsuruga-san, I couldn't, I mean I- it just wouldn't be…"Kyoko trailed off. Ren was giving her that _look._ That please-don't-you-love-me-puppy-dog-LOOK!

"Is it really that hard for you Mogami-chan?" he asked.

"No! No, no, no, no, that is not fair!" Kyoko said pointing at his face, "Tsur-Ren-..Tsuruga-SAN! I Respect you, I couldn't go calling you be your fist name, that's like, de-respect," she fumbled over her words. _"'de-respect'? That's not even a WORD!"_

Even though Ren was upset that she didn't seem to like the idea of calling him by his first name, he couldn't help but feel a little happy that she was now having trouble trying to go back to calling him _Tsuruga-san_.

He had pulled out his ace when he gave her the _look_. It had worked on Setsu when he was Cain, maybe -just maybe- it would work on Kyoko too. But he still needed to get past her reasoning.

"It's not really _de-respect,_ Mogami-chan, not if I call you _Kyoko_ that is." If this didn't work, he'd give up. Kyoko glared at him.

"De-respect, isn't a word, you're mocking me," she muttered. Ren couldn't help but smile. She was sulking.

"Please Mogami-chan," he asking trying to do the _look_, but Kyoko sulking made keeping a straight pity face hard; even for a top actor, but then again he was completely in love with this girl. Kyoko just scolded at him. Ren let out a sigh.

"Alright Mogami-chan, if you really don't want to, its fine," he said backing off.

"...chan," she muttered.

"What?" he looked at her puzzled

"You have to say _chan_, not just Kyoko; you HAVE to say Kyoko-chan! And by golly Ren-san, if you drop it I swear, I'll- I'll...Just don't you dare drop _chan!_" she said pointing a finger at him.

Kyoko was annoyed. Not at Ren, more at herself_ "what am I doooing?! You know what will happen if you call him by his first name!"_ Kyoko looked at Ren waiting for his answer. He just stared at her.

"Well?" she demanded.

"I can call you Kyoko-chan, and you'll call me Ren?" he asked.

"Ren-san," she corrected.

"Why '-san' all of the sudden?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyoko puffed out her cheeks.

"Because," she stated matter-of-factly as if that all there was to it. Ren couldn't help but smile.

"Very well, Kyoko-_chan,_" he emphasized the 'chan' part which got him a glare for Kyoko.

"Don't you have work to do?" she muttered.

Childish as it was Ren didn't want to go to work, much as acting was his life, Kyoko was his world.

"Yes I do believe you are right," he said.

"Yes I am right. You have work and I have work," she said walking behind him, "now go." she gave him a light shove out the door. She would have closed the door but Ren grabbed it before she could.

"I have an hour lunch break today, would you join me?" Ren couldn't help but ask, he felt like luck was with him today, and if he didn't ask now, she might say no later.

Kyoko stared at him a bit startled "_that came out of nowhere_."

"Today?"

Ren chuckled lightly, "Yes, I said today. You do eat lunch everyday, don't you Kyoko-chan, or do you just get on my case about eating?" he teased. Kyoko's face went red.

"W-what, of course I eat lunch everyday, and you should too mister!"

"Okay, then can I pick you up at 11:45?" he asked.

Kyoko stared at him, how did this happen? How did it go from apologizing for screaming at him, to him asking her to lunch?

"Wait-" she started.

"Having someone to eat lunch with makes it easier to remember to eat myself," he said, "If you don't want to, that's fine. But I might forget to eat the meal altogether then."

_"What are you 9?!"_ Kyoko thought, "Fine," she caved, "You can pick me up at 11:45, but I'll be paying for my _own_ lunch!" she insisted. "Now go, last thing I need is for you to be late for work because you were talking to me," she said.

"See you later then, Kyoko-chan," he said. Then he turned and walked down the hall.

Kyoko closed the door and rested her back against it. "Don't," she warned herself.

"Don't do it girl." she slid down the door and sat on the floor. She sat quietly for a minute with her face buried in her knees. Finally she stood up and heaved a sigh.

"Okay," she told herself sternly, "the fastest way to get over something is to just admit it. And girl, you need to get over it fast you're having lunch with him in a few hours; you have to be over it by then." Kyoko took a deep breath, she opened her mouth.

"I- Oh who am I kidding?!" she yelled and collapsed on the couch, "It doesn't matter if you admit it or not, you're not going to get over it girl." she buried her face in a pillow and muttered to herself.

"I like him, I like him a lot!"

-x-

Once the President of LME was in sight, the custodian slowed his pace, Kanae continued on not slowing down; when she was almost to Lory the custodian stopped and moved a safe distance away from the easily angered actress.

"And she will be mad," he mused. Reaching up he removed his cap, his hair went from bleach blonde to fire red. And his clothes changed from a janitor's uniform to a businessman's. "Especially when she finds out Lory hasn't called her." With a smile he turned and made it look like he was going to walk away, but really just moved in the general direction of away, remaining within earshot.

Kanae stared at the President of LME.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Just that Kotonami-san, I didn't send anyone to fetch you," Lory said, "But now that you're-" Kanae cut him off.

"What, then who's that guy?" she asked pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Who, the man with the fiery-red hair?" The President questioned.

"What? No, I'm talking about the janitor," Kanae said turning around.

"What janitor?" Lory asked. Kanae was puzzled.

"But he was right behind me," She said looking around. But the custodian was no where, the only person she saw was a businessman with red hair and he was walking off.

"Kotonami-san when you came to me, you were by yourself," The President said, "Actually –though I didn't call you- your timing is perfect," he placed his arm around her shoulder, "I need help with something, and you're the perfect girl for the job," he said tapping her LoveMe logo on the front of her uniform.

Kanea grimaced, "What is it?" she asked cautiously. Her boss released her and started walking down the hall.

"Caretaker," Was all he said.

The man with the red hair covered his mouth to smother the laugh. He glanced at the fourth-wall he had destroyed earlier.

"Well, _ulquihime7980__ ,__Beautifulyaoilover93__, __Sam2413__, __Angeline G. McFellou_, and all you reviewers, this story isn't over yet. Oh, and just a warning for what's gonna happen later, just remember," a big smile came to his face, "you asked for it!"

**Chapter 6: Kitty-Cat, Kyoko-Cat!- end! To be continued till chapter 7!**

**a/n: The first half of this chapter seemed to just write itself, then Ren came out of nowhere, kicked me off my computer chair and asked Kyoko to lunch!**

**Sorry to say, but it will most likely take me awhile –quite awhile really- to post chapter 7, school starts next week [that was the 'C' word "C_ollege_"]**

**And there are four people I would like to thank: **

**First: God, I was sitting in morning mass when the "major misunderstanding" idea came to me, I feel like it was God sent.**

**Second: My mom who gave me the idea that Kyoko could say she was "practicing" when she screamed at Ren.**

**Third: My NEE~CHAN! She helps me from ideas, to just sitting back and letting me read away!**

**Fourth: YOU GUYS!**

**SO THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF THE ABOVE! **

**And if it pleases you, hope to see you in chapter 7!**


	7. Filler and The SetUp

**a/n: Please read author note at end titled OC for info on the OC. And as you know, I do not own skip beat!**

**~ ( ) ~**

**Chapter 7: Filler and The SetUp **

Kanae looked at Yashiro.

"Let me get this straight: you _fell_ down a flight of stairs?" she questioned.

"Pushed, I was pushed!" Yashiro said pointing a crutch at her.

"Right," she said skeptically.

"I was!"

Kanae just shook her head and picked up Yashiro's papers from the President's desk, "This is temporary right, just till his foots better?" she asked the headman of LME.

"Yes, Kotonami-san," Lory answered leaning back in his elaborate office chair.

"Right, well come on Glasses, let's go find your charge," she said walking towards the door.

"H-hey, wait!" Yashiro called limping after her. "Are not you supposed to help me? Slow down!" Kanae got to the door of the office, opened it, and then stepped aside.

"After you," she said holding the door open with the arm that held his papers while making an annoyed gesture for him to go first with the other.

Once Kanae and Yashiro were gone, Lory let out a frustrated sigh. "You know," he said, "When you had me sign those papers; I didn't think you'd send him down a flight of stairs." He looked pointedly in a dark corner of the office, Cupid then stepped out.

"That. Was. Not. My. Idea," He said pointing a heart shaped arrow at Lory.

"Don't you dare blame me mister," Present said stepping out of the shadows too.

"But it is your fault!" Cupid said pointing the arrow at her, "You pushed him!"

**Earlier**

Lory walked into his office, when suddenly Present and Cupid jumped out in front of him, they were both wearing business suits and glasses. Cupid shoved paper right in Lory's face.

"We need you to sign here," he said. Lory blinked at the blur of letters in front of him. He took a step back so the paper wasn't right up in his face.

"What is this?" he asked taking the paper from Cupid.

"Nothing really, we just need you to sign it," Present said. Lory looked up from the paper at the two teen spirits; they _both_ were _not_ looking him in the eye.

"As President of a major acting company, I will not sign anything till I know exactly what it is, spill," he said crossing his arms. Cupid let out a sigh.

"It's for my next 'Target' you could say." Lory stared at him. Cupid threw up is arms.

"Fine. Look Mr. Prez, your other LoveMe girl, Kotonami Kanae, she my next objective," he said.

"Why do I need to sign papers then?" Lory asked confused.

"We'd really rather not talk about it," Present said looking around the room. Lory stared scrupulously at the two. He then looked down at the paper; it read.

_I Lory __Takarada,_

_Here by agrees to the methods, Cupid the Warrior of Love, uses to get __Kanae Kotonami, to realize her feelings for __Yukihito __Yashiro-_

"YASHIRO!?" Lory looked up at them, "She- she, I didn't know that," he said thoughtfully.

**Now**

"...that, and his hands were sticky!" Present said making a disgusted face at Cupid.

"They were not!" Cupid stated indignantly.

"Enough!" Lory shouted, "So he really fell?"

"YES!" both Cupid and Present said together exasperated.

"Well that's good...I guess," Lory said. He didn't really know what to think. Okay so he wasn't pushed, that was good, but he fell down the stairs; not so good.

"And my hands weren't sticky!" Cupid stated turning to face Present.

"Yes they were," she said crossing her arms. Lory let out a sigh and shook his head as the two teen spirits started bickering again.

The box slowly started to open.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko cried, she ran over and slammed the lid down. "Locks, where are my LOCKS!" she shouted looking frantically around the box, but no locks were there.

"Oh Kyoko-chan, please let us out," said a quiet voice from inside the box.

"NO!" Kyoko cried still looking frantically for the locks; she looked behind her, still no locks.

"Oh pleeeaseee," The voice pleaded.

"NO!" Kyoko wasn't going to give; she got down on her hands and knees and started looking. Suddenly she heard a creaking sound; she looked up and saw the box lid open a crack and a pair of bright eyes peek out.

"Why ever not?" they asked.

"AH! NO!" Kyoko jumped for the box and tired to close it, but this time it wouldn't close.

"Even if you get it close, and find a lock, it won't work," The voice said.

"And- ... why- ...not?!" Kyoko demanded trying to close the lid. A small hand came out of the opening.

"Look," the voice said, Kyoko looked to where it was pointing. Where Kyoko would have stuck all the locks was gone, shattered to pieces by an arrow with a heart-shaped head that was now stuck into the front of the box. Kyoko slumped against the box and sat down, burying her face in her knees, this was not good. She then heard the box open, and whoever was inside get out.

Kyoko glanced up, standing next to her were two girls who looked similar to fairies. Both in long flowing white dresses, they pretty much looked the same, the only differences were one had long jet-black hair, and the other had long orange hair.

"Oh nooooo," Kyoko muttered dismally, "not you." She knew very well who they were, Love and Hope; she buried her face in her hands. The girl with the black hair, Hope that is, knelt beside her.

"Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, she had been the voice in the box.

"Please get back in the box," Kyoko begged waving her hand in the air. Hope giggled; a sound that sounded like the tinkling of little bells.

"Oh, we can't do that," she said. Kyoko gave her a sour look.

"And why not?" she demanded, "Why can't I just be left in denial instead of acting stupid around him?"

Hope glanced up at the girl with the orange hair, Love, who just shrugged and gave an apologetic smile. Hope let out a sigh, and looked back at Kyoko.

"Is that the only reason you don't want us around, because you'll act silly around him?" she asked. Kyoko shook her head.

"Not silly, I'd be completely stupid; if he did the smallest thing for me I'd be thrilled!" Kyoko wailed. Hope looked puzzled.

"And why is that bad?" she questioned. Kyoko half scoffed.

"It's not that, it's just if he did anything for me I'd be happy and I would do anything for him, but I-" Kyoko's voice started to catch, Love knelt on the other side of her and started to rub her back comfortingly. Kyoko took a breath.

"I'm afraid I'll act stupid around him and he'll leave me, just like…"she paused for a brief moment, "just like Sho did," she finished quietly. Hope stood up abruptly.

"That's it!" she announced. She grabbed Kyoko's by the hands and hoisted her to her feet. "Listen to me very carefully Kyoko," she ordered grabbing Kyoko face firmly, causing Kyoko to have to bend down, "I know you liked Sho, and what he did to you was awful, but you gotta face the fact, he was never really with you."

Kyoko felt like she had just been slapped in the face, Hope softened.

"I know it's hard," she said softly, "he broke your heart," she glanced at Love, who was standing next to them now looking from Kyoko to Hope, as if she wanted to say or do something but wasn't quite sure if she should. Hope looked back at Kyoko, "But Kyoko-chan, you've got to remember, not all guys are like him, especial _Ren._" She let go of Kyoko's face, and smiled warmly at her.

Kyoko felt tears prick her eyes, she knew Ren was _nothing_ like Sho, but she couldn't help it, she was scared.

"But what's the point o f having these feelings?" she muttered, "There's no way he'd feel the same, I'm nothing compared to him," she said sadly. Hope smiled at her softly.

"Kyoko-chan, that's not what love, is about. Love isn't about who is worthy of whom, it's so much more, it's about putting their wellbeing above your own, keeping them safe. Love isn't about doing _everything _for them; it's doing what's _best_ for them. And believe it or not Kyoko, love isn't a feeling, it's a _choice_." She gave a knowing smile to the girl with orange hair.

Kyoko looked at her puzzled, Hope let out a laugh. "Yeah, it's a little confusing, but what I'm mainly trying to tell you is, you can love someone whether your worthy of them or not, and it goes the same for the opposite, someone can love _you_, whether you're worthy or not."

Kyoko seemed to think about this, "But what does it matter? Okay I like him, I _really_ like him, but what good are my feeling if he doesn't feel the same?!" she demanded.

"How do you know he doesn't?" Hope questioned back. Kyoko almost fell over.

"You're kidding right? There is no way Ren would- could ever like me!" Kyoko said. Hope crossed her arms.

"How do you know, did you ask him?"

"WHAT!? NO way, that would be shameless!" Kyoko declared. Hope sighed.

"Kyoko-chan, you can't always assume what others are feeling, you need to talk to them- I'm not saying go ask Ren about his feelings for you," she added when Kyoko gave her a look, "I'm just saying be open minded that people can love you; whether you think you're worthy of it or not. And believe me there are other ways to find out his true feelings," she added with a sly smile. Kyoko shrank back she didn't like that smile.

"Now come on, you have work then a lunch-date with Ren," she announced. Kyoko's face went red.

"It's not a lunch-DATE!" Hope shrugged.

"Whatever. Just admit your feelings to yourself and get on with your day!" she said then she and Love started to faded. Love gave a small wave right before she completely disappeared.

Kyoko raised her head the pillow; she was in the Love-Me room.

"I must have dozed off," she muttered rubbing her eyes. She heaved a sigh and glanced at the clock, she did a double take.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get to work!"

Ren sat in the driver seat at the red-light gripping the steering wheel tightly, as the two people in the back seat continued bickering, like children, as they had done since they had left LME.

"No, it's not," Kanae said.

"Yes it is!" Yashiro retorted back.

Ren heaved an irritated sigh; he didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Come on, it's as plain as day," Kanae said.

"No it's not. And I say it's this," Yashiro said.

"Get your glasses cleaned!" Kanae yelled.

No take that back; Ren _couldn't_ take anymore of them. He turned around in the driver's seat.

"Don't make me come back there," he warned. He gave both of them a look that resembled one a parent would give a troublesome child, they both closed their mouths.

"What are you two arguing about anyways?" he asked. Yashiro picked up a magazine that was sitting on Kanae's lap and handed it to Ren.

"It's a spot the diff," he said, "There are 10 differences in the two pictures, we have found 9 that we agree on, but the 10th one, well Kanae-chan says it's the guys hat, but it's as clear as day that it's his shoes!" Yashiro said. Ren glanced down at the magazine; there were two pictures side-by-side that looked exactly alike, side from some minor differences.

"No it's not," Kanae said shooting a glare towards Yashiro, "I know I great deal about clothes, more than you Glasses, and it's his hat not his shoes!"

Ren glanced up as the two started bickering again. He heaved a sigh; this was most likely the stupidest argument he had ever heard. He opened the glove-box and shoved the magazine in and slammed the door shut on it. Kanae and Yashiro stopped arguing long enough to both say.

"HEY!"

"Ren, we haven't found the last difference yet," Yashiro complained, sounding more like a child than a manager.

"You can have it back after we get there, and only if you don't have it out around me," Ren said, sitting back properly in the driver's seat as someone behind him honked; a sure sign that the light was now green.

They drove on in silence, Ren glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Yashiro and Kanae were now not even acknowledging the other; Kanae was looking at a script and Yashiro was going through Ren's schedule. Ren glanced at the glove-box that held the magazine, a ghost of a smile came to his face; he would keep to himself that they both were wrong; it wasn't the guy's shoes or his hat, it was his belt.

Kyoko walked down the hallway from the studio where they had just recorded Bridge Rock. She had just over 15 minutes to changed and meet Ren at LME.

"HEY Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko turned and saw Hikaru-san running over to her.

"Hello Hikaru-san," she greeted with a bow. Well she bowed as best she could in her Bo costume. Hikaru-san smiled.

"Would you, um that is if you're not busy," he paused and looked up at the ceiling as if that might hold his question and rocked of his heels. Kyoko was slightly confused, why was he acting so, nervous?

"Hikaru-san, are you alright?" she questioned. Hikaru-san looked back at her and blurted.

"Would you have lunch with me?"

Kyoko was taken aback. Sure they had, had lunch together before, but it didn't make sense that he was so nervous. Usually she would have said yes, but she had already promised Ren that she would have lunch with him.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-san, but I already have lunch plans, maybe some other time though," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh yeah, sure okay," he said. He was silent for a moment then asked, "Who are you having lunch with? If it's alright if I ask," he added quickly. Kyoko smiled at him.

"Ren-san asked me to join him today," she said, Hikaru-san seemed a little chest-fallen at this.

"Oh, yeah, Tsuruga-san, he's quite a guy. -Wait, did you just call him Ren-san?"

"Yeah, he is," Kyoko said, having missed the last part of what Hikaru-san had asked, and having no affection in her words, "that man will not eat a proper meal, you have to stay on top of him like-like a mother," she said.

Hikaru nodded, "Y-yeah," he said quietly, "I didn't know you two were so close." Kyoko looked at him puzzled.

"Close?" she questioned, "What makes you think Ren-san and I are close?" Sure they were friends, but close? She and Moko-chan were close, but were her and Ren close?

Hikaru-san laughed nervously, "Kyoko-chan, you refer to him by his first name, and you talk about him like he's a child. Anyone would think you guys were close friends or..." he trailed off. Kyoko waited for him to go on. He didn't.

"Or what?" she asked. Hikaru-san looked nervous and rocked on his heels, it seemed like he wished to be anywhere but _there_.

"That you guys are close friends or …dating," he finally said.

The word _dating_ hit Kyoko like a punch in the gut; her dating Ren-san?! NO way, that could never happen! Well maybe in her wildest dreams, but in reality, well it was more likely that she would have dated Sho [if he wasn't such a low-life, and note the dated, pass tense] than for Ren to date her. Kyoko laughed nervously.

"Me, date Ren-san, that could never happen," she said trying to laugh it off, it didn't work, Hikaru-san looked at her puzzled.

"Kyoko-chan, are you all right?" he questioned, sure Kyoko was a peculiar person, but she was acting more peculiar than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine, fine," she said, then did a 90 degree bow, -sort of-, "Please excuse me, I have to go." and with that she turned around and darted down the hall; leaving a very confused Hikaru behind.

Kyoko waited for the elevator doors to open; she wasn't _late_, but she was cutting it close. She had run back to the LoveMe to change from her pink uniform to her regular clothes. The elevator doors opened and Kyoko almost collided right into Ren.

"EEP! Tsu-Ren-san!"

He smiled at her. "Hello Kyoko-chan," he greeted, "are you ready?" Kyoko nodded.

"Y-yes," she said stepping tentatively into the elevator next to him. The doors closed and Ren pushed the button for the basement.

"Did I startle you?" he asked as the elevator started to move. Kyoko let out a small nervous laugh.

"Yes, sorry," she said feeling embarrassed, Ren laughed lightly.

"It's alright; I think I'm becoming _accustomed_ to your screaming when you see me." He gave her a knowing smile. Kyoko could feel her cheeks heat up.

"I am really sorry about that!" she said. Ren laughed at her.

"Its fine, you said so yourself, you were just practicing." he looked pointedly at her, she didn't meet his gaze, he knew she had been lying.

"So did you have someplace in mind for lunch?" she asked changing the subject. Ren shrugged.

"I was thinking I'd let you pick, since you won't let me pay."

Kyoko shot him a look, the way he said "since you won't let me pay," annoyed her for some reason.

"Alright," she said a smile coming to her face, "I'll pick."

Later Ren found himself sitting in a quaint little restaurant. Kyoko sat across from him flipping through the menu.

"Have you been here before?" he asked finding his surroundings very _Kyoko_. She looked up at him from her menu.

"No," she said with a slight shake of her head, "It actually just opened and I've have been wanting to come." Suddenly something seemed to dawn on her, "Is that alright, I mean if you don't-"

Ren held up a hand stopping her from a ramble, "Kyoko-chan, it's fine, I asked you to lunch, and I told you to pick the place. Its fine, I was just wondering if you've been here before." He gave her an encouraging smile and she let out a slight sigh.

"Good," she said quietly

Kyoko sat across from Ren, they both had ordered. Kyoko was pleased with the prices as well as the quality of the food. She was also pleased that Ren was eating. The only problem was, she couldn't seem to find anything to talk about, sure they talked about their latest jobs, but after that it was like she couldn't think of anything. What did she and Ren usually talk about?

She glanced up at Ren from her plate, at that moment Ren was rolling around a cooked brussels sprout with his fork; seeming to have no intention of eating it.

"Ren-san," she said innocently. Ren looked up at her.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" he said setting his fork down and resting his chin on his hand, he gave her a smile, not a gentlemen's smile, not even a heavenly smile, just a simple smile. Kyoko's heart picked up its pace. Setting down her fork she rested her chin on both her hands and titled her head slightly to the side.

"Are you going to be as picky as a child, and not eat your vegetables?" she questioned with a sly smile coming to her face. Ren's pleasant smile vanished as he looked down at his plate.

"No," he said slowly, "I'm going to eat it." Kyoko watched him as he made no move to eat the vegetable.

"Well?" she said, he looked at her.

"Well what?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you were going to eat it," she said sitting back in her chair expectantly.

"And I will," he said. Kyoko crossed her arms and waited. Ren looked at her quaintly then picked up his fork; he stabbed the vegetable. Kyoko watched intently. He then placed his fork down.

"You know, I'm not really hungry," he said pushing the plate away. Kyoko let out a small laugh.

"What?" he asked, Kyoko started chuckling. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Kyoko couldn't help herself; she looked up at Ren with amusement written all over her face.

"You," she said trying to hold in her laughter. Ren didn't get what was so funny.

"What do you mean 'me'?"

Kyoko was trying to hold in her snickers but they kept escaping.

"The mighty Tsuruga Ren," she said round a chuckle, "Doesn't eat his vegetables."

Ren felt a little indignantly at that, "I eat my vegetables," he said, "I just happen to not like brussels sprouts," he muttered, unfortunately that last statement did not go unnoticed by Kyoko, who stopped laughing and looked at him. She looked at him as if she was trying to see if he was lying or not.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Well she already heard him say it, did it matter if he confirmed it, and she most likely wouldn't believe him anyways if he tried to deny it now. Ren heaved a small sigh. Kyoko's mouth fell slightly open; she closed it and tried to hold back the smile that was coming to her face. She let out a stifled snort.

Ren looked at her less amused; Kyoko did her best to hold in her laughter. Ren heaved an audible sigh.

"Go ahead," he said exasperated, "Let it out, laugh at your sempai." Ren watched as Kyoko, now having permission, let out her held in laughter. True she was laughing at him, and his rather childish behavior, but he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

He had notice that she had seemed rather nervous after they had order. But now she was laughing and calling him "a silly, silly man." Ren looked up at that, sure Kyoko had talked down to him before for his eating habits, but she had never teased him too innocent name calling before. She had stopped laughing, and now just had a smile on her face, a smile Ren could not recall ever seeing before.

Kyoko notice that Ren was staring at her curiously; she cleared her throat and dropped her gaze.

"Well even so," she said, "you should eat your vegetables, their good for you."

"Very well," The way he said it gave Kyoko the courage to look up; her breath caught in her throat. Ren was staring at her in away that she didn't quite know, it wasn't an uncomfortable gaze, but it did send her heart pounding.

"Good," she managed to say softly. Ren brought his plate closer and picked up his fork again. It was weird, something had changed between them. Kyoko couldn't place what the change was just that it was not a bad one.

Ren was about to eat the dreaded brussle sprout when he stopped and looked at Kyoko.

"I'll eat this on one condition," he said.

"And what might that be," Kyoko asked with a small shake of her head at his childish manner.

"You let me pay for your lunch." He gave her a smug smile. Kyoko's mouth fell open.

"But that's- why you little." Kyoko puffed out her cheeks, "Fine," she groaned, "Just eat your veggies mister." she pointed her fork at him threateningly. Ren let out a laugh.

Lory smiled happily to himself as he went through some papers, Ren and Kyoko had gone out to lunch. He would consider that progress in the relationship department. Cupid was off working on his next _target_, and the Fate sisters were still hanging around his office.

Suddenly the doors to the President's office burst opened.

"Waaaaaiiiiiiiiiiittttt!" shouted the person who had just kicked the oversize doors opened. Lory looked up at the young man with fire red hair, who had just busted into his office; he was wearing trousers, and an un-tucked button down white shirt.

"Future!" the man said in disappointment, "what in the world are you thinking?" the man with the fire red hair demanded crossing his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Future demanded pointing at the man. She didn't sound so much surprised as much as worried. The man put a hand to his chest.

"What kind of greeting is that? I'm hurt really I am," he said, but his sad puppy-dog face was fake and one could see the smile in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Lory asked standing up.

"Oh terrible sorry." the man walked up to Lory, "The names Paradox!" he said grabbing the President's hand and giving it a firm shake. Lory raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you doing here?" he inquired. Paradox stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"Well President of LME, I just had to watch Kyoko's and Ren's day together, and I _couldn't_ help but see some others who also had to watch it as well," Paradox grinned at Future, who looked guiltily down at the ground, "but," he went on, "as the day went on I saw you only complete half of the request," he said as he walked up the wall of the office. Lory was a little confused.

"I'm not following. What request?" he asked. Paradox stopped walking; he was standing on the ceiling, he titled his head back to look down at Lory.

"Oh not you President, I'm referring to those three," Paradox said gesturing to Future, Present, and Past with his head. Lory looked over at the three; Present looked like she could careless for what Paradox had to say, Past didn't seem to even be listening, too preoccupied by the picture she was drawing, Future on the other hand was rubbing her temples.

"Paradox!" she finally said, "Get off the ceiling," she ordered, "you're getting footprints up there!" Paradox looked at the bottom of his shoes.

"Oh sorry." he jumped down and dusted off his pants, "But really, you guys have only finished half the request," he said walking up to Future and putting an arm around her shoulder, Future grimmest at him.

"Oh really," she said, sounding put out, "and what did we forget? And knock it off with the fake British accent!" she said taking his arm from around her shoulder. Paradox put a hand to his chest.

"Fake?" he said astonished, but made no other rebuff. Future rolled her eyes, Paradox sighed.

"But _reaaaallyy_ you only completed half the request," he stated matter-of-factly, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels.

"See both Kyoko and Ren made a request, Kyoko's and I quote 'I wish I could cheer up Tsuruga -san just like he always does for me!' end quote. Which I would say you succeeded in, being she just wanted to cheer him up, you had quite a bit of free range in how she would accomplish it, but Ren on the other hand," Paradox clicked his tongue.

"Unless you plan on telling him Kyoko was the cat, you have not done his request. Actually even if he did know that Kyoko was the cat Yashiro showed up so he wasn't really alone like he asked 'I wish I could spend a day with Kyoko, just the two of us,' little bugger was a bit more specific," Paradox said sitting down Indian style.

Lory looked up at the ceiling where Paradox was, while he was talking he had made his way up another wall. Lory looked at the shoeprints that now littered two walls and the ceiling.

"Okay, so we only finished half," Future said exasperated, "I have a feeling there is more to you being here then telling us that."

Paradox jumped up, "That there is!" he declared, then ran across the ceiling and down the wall with the doors. He ran up to Future. "Since you guys only finished half, how about I complete the rest of it for you?" he asked sounded like an eager child. Future jumped back.

"No," was her firm response. Suddenly Cupid appeared in the room.

"Hey Present, I need your help," he said, he then noticed the red haired man, "Uncle Paradox!" he yelled, "What are you doing here?" Paradox looked over at Cupid.

"Cupid my boy," Paradox said walking over and patting Cupid on the back, "talk some sense into my niece," he said pointing over at Future. Cupid looked puzzled up at him.

"What she being stubborn about this time?" he asked.

"Don't listen to a thing he says," Future said, "he just wants to cause trouble for us all, and he's using the fact that we didn't do Ren's request as an excuse," she said crossing her arms. Paradox heaved a sigh.

"See what I mean?" he said. Cupid looked from Future to Paradox.

"So what you have in mind?" he asked turning his back to Future. Future let out a groan and threw her hands in the air. Paradox grinned and walked over to Past, who was still coloring on the floor contently. He reached down and grabbed the picture.

"Just borrowing," he said, "I was thinking if something was good once, why not twice?" He handed the picture to Cupid. Cupid looked down at the drawing of a cat on a girl's shoulder.

"And if you have to borrow, borrow from the best," he said patting Present on the shoulder.

Ren arrived at LME early, the President said he wished to speak with him, and do to his day off the day before he was sure to be very busy today. Ren was walking towards the back doors (well it was more the main entrance for all the actors) when he spotted President Lory waiting outside them.

"Good morning Mr. President," Ren greeted with a bow. Lory looked up.

"Good morning Ren," he greeted back. Something was off; the President did not seem quite himself. Ren glanced around, _ah, no entourage_, which is very abnormal for the flamboyant President.

"Now Ren, I know you have plans for today, being I gave you the day off, pushing many jobs off for later," Lory said. Ren nodded, but he had a feeling he was not going to like where this was going.

"But unfortunately," Lory went on, "we will have to postpone them a little longer," he said. _Ah the part I will not like._ Ren thought.

"Mr. President," he said, "I do not think that is such a good idea," Ren said trying to reason with the man. Lory put up his hands.

"Believe me Ren; it will be better to put them off just a little longer." Ren shook his head.

"Sir, I am a top actor, I can not _put off_ my work, it will inconvenient too many people," Ren said. Surely his boss was not thinking so clearly this morning, it was already strange to give him a day off, but now to tell him to put off his work for another day, well something was most definitely wrong.

"Now Ren," Lory said in a friendly but firm voice, "You need to trust me on this, and just take one more day off. Just call it _fate,_" Lory said patting Ren on the back. Now from a distance it looked like a friendly gesture, but Ren immediately knew something was up. He was about to demanded what was going on, when Lory suddenly grabbed the back of Ren's shirt, and orange-gray smoke filled the air.

Kyoko rode her bike up to the front entrance of LME, and saw President Lory standing outside.

"Good morning Mr. President," she said cheerfully as she hopped off her bike and gave a respectful bow. Lory smiled.

"Good morning Mogami-chan," he said cheerfully. Kyoko then notice that Lory was holding something.

"What have you got there Mr. President?" she asked.

"I am very glad you asked Mogami-chan, you see this is part of your LoveMe Task for the day." Lory shifted what he was holding and Kyoko came face-to-face with a pair of bright blue eyes.

**Chapter 7 Filler and The SetUp –End**

~~~~~

_a/n: OC! Okay as you most likely have noticed, there are quite a few OC in this story, and to my knowledge OC are not really favored. So to those out there thinking "NO MORE OCs!" I just want to put your mind as ease:_

_staring with: Hope and Love were a one time thing, just for Kyoko to have a small argument with to help sort out her feelings, they shouldn't be appearing again._

_The Fate sisters and Cupid might make another appearance, around the end of this little tale, but other then that I think they're done._

_Paradox is the only one I'm not even sure on. If he comes in again, it is because he has hijacked my computer as has wrote himself in. _

**a/n: I am soooooooooo sorry it took the good part of forever to get this up, every time I sat down to write some, I was stuck at the same spot: Paradox. AUG that man wouldn't shut up! I finally dragged Cupid in; otherwise Paradox would still be talking. He likes procrastinating the inevitable. Hope the wait was worth it though**

**Thank you very much for reading, chapter 8 will most likely take awhile. Thank you EVEYONE who put this on Alter and Favorites! That always makes me smile **** review, if you want.**


End file.
